I promised you forever
by BadwolfLEX
Summary: "I assume that-" The doctor nodded at the glow emerging out of the TARDIS console "will answer our question." Amy and Rory watched as the light swirled around the room, twisting and creating figure eights in the air in ribbon like motions "it's time energy" The doctor spoke up, "from where?" Rory looked at the doctor "the heart of the TARDIS";(DARK!ROSE, eventually)-lex
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS engines whirred and slowly faded as the doctor came to a stop, bouncing to the doors and swinging the left one open "Ponds!come on!" he yelled, grinning madly. "doctor?" Amy's voice came from the top window as she leaned out rubbing her left eye. "get up! Come on!" the doctor motioned his hand to the TARDIS. The doctor could hear Amy and Rory talking about something in their room well he waited impatiently. Ten minutes later Amy and Rory were exiting the front door and entering the TARDIS, "so-where to?" Amy jumped a bit as she stopped at the console, "I was thinking random!" he announced "so that's it, no where special-no one special?" Rory looked unimpressed. "Oi!, Your traveling in a time machine there is _always _something spectacular going on!" The doctor argued "ya well...it's kind of routine now..." Rory trailed off "fine-you choose then!" the doctor slid the monitor towards his companions. "No need to throw a fit" Amy laughed lightly well the doctor made a face at her, "Alfava Metraxis?" Rory asked "no!" the doctor blurted out "weeping angles-remember Amy?" The doctor looked at her as she nodded. "K-how aboutttt-" Rory dragged the word as he looked through a list on the computer "Arcadia?" Rory looked up waiting for a reply "mm" the doctor mumbled unsure of it. "ooh!" Amy made Rory jumped as she was reading over his shoulder "how about this one?" she pointed at the screen "Barcelona?" Rory made a face "yea" Amy nodded her head as she spoke.

The doctor was lost in thought as he heard Amy call him "sorry-what were you saying?" he asked "how about Barcelona?" Rory looked up from the screen again. The last time the doctor had spoken of Barcelona was when he had been traveling with Donna, his body stiffened at the thought and his legs went weak as he remembered promising Rose to go but they never got the chance. "Doctor" Amy's voice was a bit panicked, "sorry..." the doctor brushed off his thoughts and answered the couple "maybe-maybe not that one" he choked out. "We'll be here all day if we don't choose somewhere!" Amy exclaimed.

"We may as well pick random" Rory decided "fine." Amy agreed crossing her arms as Rory slid the monitor back towards the time lord. The doctor walked to the monitor and swiped at the screen quickly putting in coordinates and pulling the lever to start the engines "Geronimo!" he yelled throwing his hand in the air like a five year old.

But then the TARDIS began to shake and the whirring noise of the breaks stopped and the all the lights dimmed going out one by one, "doctor? What's happeni-ahh!" Amy yelled as sparks flew from one of the lights on the console next to her. "I'm-I'm not sure!" he looked around pressing buttons wildly, the last time this had happened was when...him, Rose, and Mickey had landed- in the parallel world! "doct-ahh!" Amy screamed again as she was thrown into Rory and they both tumbled to the floor. A few minutes later after more fumbling, tumbling and yelling and swearing that mostly came from Amy's mouth, the TARDIS settled down and was still, "is it safe to get up now?" Rory asked ducking under the console with Amy attached to his right arm.

The doctor stood shakily walking around, the TARDIS was dark with no light, he crept slowly to the doors and pressed his hand to the white wall. He was fighting with himself whether or not to open the door but eventually he did but to his surprise there was no parallel world. "What?" he asked himself confused, he quickly twirled around and ran back to the monitor pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing at the console. As soon as he pressed the button the monitor and every light and panel turned or flickered back on, "well where are we?" Amy popped up from the floor, "and what the hell happened" Rory added on, rubbing his head which was a bit sore. "We're in the void" The doctor answered Amy's question "and as to what happened-" a glowing light from the center of the console stopped him from talking. "I assume that-" The doctor nodded at the glow emerging out of the TARDIS console "will answer our question." Amy and Rory watched at the light swirled around the room and twisting creating figure eights in the air in ribbon like motions "it's time energy" The doctor spoke up, "from where?" Amy asked coming out of her trance of amusement "the heart of the TARDIS" The doctor said simply "but-why?" Rory looked at the doctor in curiosity. The doctor didn't want to answer, he knew this energy and it wasn't supposed to be here, not now-not ever. So why was it? The energy started to become thicker though distracting him from his thoughts of _why?_ And _how?_ "doctor." Amy piped "yes" he asked "what's it doing?" she asked standing still not daring to move "well, we're about to find out I guess" the doctor replied taking a couple steps back unsure what could or would happen next.

His head began to pound and throb with pain as a second song of the TARDIS entered his head "ahhh" he yelled as he curled onto his knees in pain "Rory why's he doing that?" Amy cried "how am I supposed to know? He's a time lord! I didn't study time lords!" Rory shot at Amy. The doctor clenched his jaw gritting his teeth and as exaggerated gasp left him and he collapsed to his side breathing heavily Amy and Rory rushed to his side as his breaths becoming paced again "what was that?" Amy asked concerned as she helped him sit up, "there was another song-a song like the TARDIS's song, there was two-and it was to- strong" The doctor explained, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Amy and Rory grabbed one arm each and lifted him up to his feet, all three of them facing the door.

There was a scraping sound on the floor of the TARDIS but it hadn't been a noise made by any of them "doctor?" Amy whispered his name in question "turn around slowly" he directed. All three of them in sync turned around only just able to see the hunched over figure behind the other side of the console. "Hello?" The doctor spoke in hopes of an answer, Amy was to curios as she started to walk towards whomever or whatever was hiding there "Amy!" The doctor gritted his teeth, but she just kept walking forwards "Amy" Rory said her name, but her feet carried her closer and closer and closer. Soon she was only mere feet away from the hunched over figure, she could see black and a light colour, the figure seemed to be human-so they must have been harmless, at least-that's what she had hoped. Soon only centimeters away from whatever or whomever it was, Amy crouched down next to it or them.

"Hello..."her voice cracked a bit in fear, now that she was close enough though she could tell it was a human-a woman, she examined what the women was wearing, a black tattered dress and her hair was blonde, curled and frankly quite messy, her arms were bruised and her feet were scrapped and cut like she'd been walking on rocks barefoot. When she got no answer she noticed the figure was shaking and had her hands over her face "are you okay? We can help you" Amy tried to comfort the women, she heard a distorted "No" come from the women and she then decided to place a hand on her back unaware that the doctor and Rory were watching a few feet behind her.

"Do you know her?" Rory looked at the doctor and back at his wife comforting the women he had never met, the doctor gulped, "is she the TARDIS?" Rory asked "no-no the TARDIS would be dead and nothing would be working" the doctor explained, "well-then who is it" Rory asked, the doctor stood silent just watching.

The women sobbed a bit and Amy spoke "My name is Amy-Amy Williams-or Pond I guess..., my husband over there is Rory Williams and my friend-he's called the doctor" she smiled a bit. The women removed her hands from covering her face but still staring at the floor "doctor?" she asked Amy "doctor-yes" Amy responded, the blonde rubbed her hands over her face trying to dry it from tears "_The_ doctor?" The blonde asked again this time adding the "_The_", "yes" Amy pinched her eye brows, _why hasn't she asked Doctor who? yet? Or where she is?_ Amy thought to herself. The blonde then turned to look at her, Amy tried to remember every inch of her face in case she looked away, pink lips, curved cheeks, round nose, then she saw, in the women's eyes, gold flecks swimming around in her brown hues. She felt comfortable around her though like nothing was wrong, "do you know who I am?" The women asked Amy "no-" Amy thought, she recognized this face though, then she though hard about it, she remembered the day the doctor showed her quick flashes of pictures of all his companions-her face had popped up somewhere in the midst of it. "Did you travel with him" Amy whispered "yes..." The women answered solemnly "who are you?" Amy looked up into her eyes, the blonde stayed quiet and then began to rise up into a standing position, Amy followed standing next to her watching her still waiting for an answer, "My name is Rose Tyler-also known as Bad Wolf" the blonde spoke loud enough so Rory and the doctor could hear her as well.

Amy watched as the doctor seemed to avoid eye contact with the woman who was supposedly known as Rose, "doctor-so do you know her?" Rory asked for third or second time-the doctor hadn't been counting. "Yes" he managed to get out, "then why is she not traveling with you anymore?" Rory asked, Amy glared daggers at him wishing he would stop asking questions, but Rose was all for answering questions. "I got stuck in a parallel world, I managed to get back but then I was placed back in the parallel world with a metacrisis doctor-a clone of his-" Rose pointed at the doctor "past regeneration" she explained to Rory "then how are you here?" Amy asked "let's just say the power of Bad Wolf" Rose seemed to glare at the doctor and then looked back to Amy and Rory.

"Where's the metacrisis then?" The doctor spoke up, Rose looked down uncomfortably "he must miss you-how did you get here Rose? You shouldn't be here" The doctor scolded. "I'm not actually too sure on how I got here" Rose replied "well then let's find a way to get you back" the doctor clasped his hands together and started towards the console. "She just got here-don't you care that you're even seeing her again?" Rory asked throwing his hands out, The doctor stayed silent _I'm married now-it just won't work _The doctor repeated to himself "doctor?"Rose spoke "yes..." he waited "what if you can't get me back?" Rose catechized, "we'll find one" he mumbled. Amy said nothing but stomped away with Rory trailing behind her-leaving just Rose and the doctor in the room together, Rose started to walk towards the doctor when his words stopped her "Rose. I'm married now-I'm not the same man-" "you don't think I know that?" Rose glared at him "you don't think I didn't think about that EVERY NIGHT. The Metacrisis told me everything about what he knew, it was a way to relive adventures and you know what? It tended to be his favourite story to tell over and over. I know you married, that's fine, glad you're happy-I mean wasn't I? But I guess you really wouldn't know would you?" Rose shot at him as his eyes became wide with fear and concern for her "I-I" he stuttered "you didn't know" she finished for him "that's fine, your different you don't love me the same- I realized that when you regenerated the first time" Rose rolled her eyes somewhat ashamed that she was putting the doctor in a bad spot "I love all of you the same!" he walked next to her his face only a few inches away from hers "don't ever think once.-once! that I didn't love you guys, all my companions-because all of you are important and you know that very well Rose Tyler." Rose stepped back "so you cared about me so much that you sent me back to the parallel world where I could never see you again!" Rose yelled at him tears beginning to burn in her eyes."That metacrisis couldn't be in this world, and you could fix him and still be with your family! Don't you care about your family?" The doctor said harshly, "of course I do! But I promised you forever! If you haven't forgotten!" Rose reminded him of her so long ago promise, "your human! I couldn't stand to watch you leave me in a bad way! So I gave you the life I never could have!" he tried to explain making her take a couple steps back as he stepped forwards. "Yea well guess what? It didn't last very long when a parallel Master came around and killed him!" Rose screamed at him tears flooding her eyes as the doctors face became pale and was still deciphering what she had said "so stitch this!" Rose quoted her mum Jackie Tyler, as she gave him a hard Tyler smack and prepared to stomp off. "I'm sorry-I- I didn't know!, I have to take you back to your family" he explained "well guess what they're all dead!-I thought I could at least give you forever since I can't relate to anyone else" Rose sobbed slumping down against a wall just noticing Amy and Rory peeking around the corner. The doctor turned around and walked over to her towering above her and then sitting himself next to her he looked at her sympathetically "what do you mean?" he said more calmly this time "what do you think?" Rose snapped as Rory and Amy entered the console room "you're a time lord" Amy answered for the doctor "time lady" Rose corrected as a tear slid down her cheek , Amy kneeled down in front of her, grasping her hand trying to comfort her.

**Authors note: so... reviews are very love here 3 , I've been trying to think of new fic ideas when I got this so I just had to write it down! Anyways now I kinda want to make this an Amy/Rose thing or maybe doctor/Rory since I know some people here might ship that also , this fic will be very different then my last two if it goes that way, anyways please –pretty please with a TARDIS on top , review what you think so far and of what I might do, yes it might be hard since Rory and Amy but I'll find a way depending if your review or not :p hopefully I can update soon also-for A wedding for Badwolf IM THINKING OF RE-WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER. I realized I rushed it and have been thinking bout doing so fot the past couple days so yea!-Lex (apologies for spelling –no matter how many times I check :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm not too sure what will become of this chapter but I would really love for you guys to leave suggestions and you opinion on RosexAmy and DoctorxRory (Yes I know I will figure something out to create this-only if you guys want) or just Rory/doctor or Amy/rose doesn't matter...I guess XD anyways! READ MY FELLOW WHOVIANS-AND NO i DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST MY Rose/11 ;)**

"I didn't really plan on telling you" Rose admitted "that you were,- a time lady?" Rory asked, Rose nodded her head in response and brought her gaze back to the doctor who had been staring at the floor for a little over ten minutes now. It was making all of them rather uncomfortable, since normally he would be talking away ranting or explaining about something, and now, he was just quiet. "Do you have anything to say?" Rose questioned the silent man, "how long?" he mumbled "pardon" Rose furrowed her brows not sure what he was asking or if she had heard him right, "how-how long, how long have you been like, that?" The doctor choked out. Rose breathed taking a moment to think and relax "85 years" she answered Rory coughed a bit and Amy's facial expression changed to shocked. The doctor turned his head slowly and looked her over, the pink and-the _once_ pink and yellow human who had traveled across worlds for him and looked into the heart of the TARDIS and discovered that she was in fact Bad Wolf. "85 years?" he raised his eyebrows creating wrinkles on his forehead, Rose nodded again staying silent, "when I sent you with the duplicate, how old were you then?" The doctor gave her a concerned look, "22 technically, we only discovered when Tony was about nine" _ nine..._ the doctor thought.

"Do you know how long it's really been affecting you?" The doctor quizzed her some more, Rory and Amy sat down, Amy still clutching Rose's hand to comfort her. Rose didn't move, didn't speak, "Rose?" the doctor found her eye's and then realized the gold specks swimming around in the brown of her gaze, "since...since the game station" her voice cracked as she confirmed how long. The doctor's eyes grew in horror and outrage, Rose couldn't understand why though "what's wrong?" Amy butted in, The doctor stared at the floor again, he never shared the information with Rose about him kissing her to rid of the time energy which had obviously not gone away, and he wasn't ready to share still. "What do you remember of the game station?" he whispered lightly that all three of them could only just hear, "I didn't remember at first but then in the parallel world s'like, these dreams I had-they would show me things, like destroying the Daleks and bringing Jack back to life...forever, I-I dreamed..." Rose trailed off not sure if she should say, "what did you dream about?" The doctor insisted she go on. "I dreamed, that you-the old you, the first you I met...kissed me" Rose exhaled, Amy and Rory stared at the doctor suppressing grins and angry smiles, since he was married to _their daughter_.

"I'm sorry , maybe you should just drop me off somewhere-I didn't think I was going to be sucked away to here, and I didn't think I would have to explain this or-or...or see you again, new regeneration I see" Rose made a sobbing laugh.

"I really am sorry, I'm sure you would all love-" "it's fine" Amy's voice stopped hers, Rory and The doctor both shot glares at her "hey-it's me and my boys" Amy claimed "It's my TARDIS" the doctor informed. "See, it doesn't matter he doesn't want me- so umm take me to...2005 London-please" Rose directed the doctor waving to the console. The doctor made a sound in the back of his throat as he got up and wandered towards the console grabbing Rory's arm pulling him with him. Amy sat still holding Rose's hand, "told you, he doesn't want me" Rose let her head fall back leaning against the wall, "well-" Amy tried to think of something to say but could only manage a sorry and apologetic expression.

"Doctor" Rory acknowledge him, "yes" the doctor grumbled pressing buttons and flipping levers refusing to look up, "are-are you sure you don't want-" Rory was interrupted "-I'm married now" The doctor maintained a straight face. "Yes I know but-""Rory, I'm-Married" The doctor looked him in the eye with a dark look, "This doesn't mean your cheating! She's my daughter can't you see that me and Amy trust you?" Rory gritted his teeth. The doctor didn't say anything and began putting in coordinates for London 2005, Rory stomped off towards the girls and kneeled down next to Amy whispering something into her ear. After a couple minutes of saying a few things back and forth Amy left Rory with Rose and strode over to the doctor's side, "what is she doing?" Rose watched over Rory's shoulder "talking" Rory statted.

Amy made her way to the doctors side and quickly looked him in the eye, jaw clenched , right hand in a fist, "look, she's a time lady yea?, Think about who she can relate to- who does she have doctor? Think about it...you aren't the last anymore-not of your kind, she can at least be a friend to you can she not?" Amy argued.

"if it's been 85 years-how old would you be now?" Rory tried to spark some conversation Rose looked at him smiling a bit relieved but also uncomfortable, which was odd because she willingly let Amy hold her hand with no problem, maybe because Amy wasn't afraid of her? "Probably about 105 to 106 –somewhere round there" Rose estimated "wow, I mean I know the doctor and stuff, but I'm still not quite use to hearing and seeing it" Rory explained. Rose laughed a little, and carried on with their talk "when did you meet the doctor?" she asked, which led Rory in to the whole story of River and Amy and the TARDIS exploding along with his and Amy's wedding.

"Amy" the doctor used her name like he was pleading with her, "I-I can't" he begged "Doctor, please!, It would be nice for all of us really, besides I could have a friend who's a girl I mean I love you and Rory but it would be kind of nice to have someone to talk to" Amy battled with him. "You have me and Rory!" The doctor said offended, "I know! I know! But I mean just girl things one on one, and there would be four of us-two time lords! Come on please!" Amy couldn't believe she was the one begging now, all though half of her ideas were true, she wouldn't mind having another girl on board the TARDIS.

Rose smiled as he explained with so much detail about all the adventures he had had, about how he stood outside the Pandorica for thousands of years, how he and Amy had a little girl but never got to watch her grow up and how River was their daughter and was raised to kill the doctor but fell in love with him instead. Rose felt a bit jealous of River but then she understood that River made the doctor happy, and she liked that River could do that for him, and she knew, she knew he was different man. She wouldn't mind being in the TARDIS again but the doctor didn't want her and that was that, she would go find Jack and somehow create a life, on her own-she didn't want to turn into the doctor, no. But she had to stay away, she didn't want to hurt people and she couldn't watch them leave her she wasn't even capable of that, and that was what made the doctor more powerful than her.

Rory and Rose looked up and began to stand Rory giving her a hand and pulling her up to face Amy and the doctor, Amy had a huge grin on her face and Rose couldn't really understand why, as the doctor also looked a bit defeated. "Rose-" The doctor began "-if you want, you can stay" Amy smiled , Rose gave both Rory and Amy a suspicious smile, she didn't want to make the doctor uncomfortable but she loved the idea of staying because really the only other person she had was Jack. "You sure about this?" Rose looked at the doctor biting her lip, He missed her cockney accent, _stop it_, he scolded himself, he cleared his throat."Positive" he grinned, Rose smiled letting the tip of her tongue peak out. "Well where to then?" Amy jumped as they all made their way to the console, "Random?" Rory raised his eye brows, Amy made a face, the doctor spoke up "Barcelona?" He grinned at Rose, _just friends_ "Barcelona" Rose agreed "the planet" The doctor winked.

The ride was familiar but not as bumpy as she remembered and this doctor was definitely different, a bit more clumsy, and seemed a bit like a five year old as he threw his hands in the air and yelled "Geronimo!" continuing to spin around. Rose and Amy laughed as Rory rolled his eyes like he was embarrassed, Rose walked to the doctors side and watched as he straightened his bowtie, "bowtie" she said and then looked to the doors "_bowties, are cool_" The two said is unison Rose laughed and walked forwards as the doctor grinned _yes, yes they are cool Rose Tyler – he couldn't believe she'd said that!_. Rose looked back at the group and gave them a questioning glance "go ahead" the doctor voiced his answer, Amy quickly shuffled in front of the doctor and ran to Rose's side. Amy smiled as Rose pushed the door open to be greeted by a valley of green and a three blazing suns, there were trees everywhere with neon and vivid coloured fruits and foods growing on them, there where branches of vines twisted around trees and the water shone an almost sea foam green, it was beautiful.

Rose looked to Amy who made a grin that Rose assumed she wearing too, she made sure The doctor and Rory were ready to go and Amy grabbed Rose's hands "this is going to be awesome-finally a female who I can talk to!" Amy laughed and Rose giggled, Amy loved talking to River but River was also her daughter and she didn't see her that often.

"thankyou for getting him to let me stay" Rose thanked Amy who returned a huge grin,

"Well then" Rose spoke and raised an eyebrow, "allons-y!" she cried as they ran out of the TARDIS.

**Authors note: yea! So please follow , fav and reviews –I love reviews! And what you think of the "ships" Rose/Amy Rory/doctor (I'm not to keen, I love this ship but I'm not sure for this)or 11/Rose? Let me know and leave some suggestions on what you think might/could happen!-Lex!**


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the group's adventure, Rory was sun burned, Amy and Rose were almost mauled by dogs with no noses, and the Doctor stole the emperor's fez.

They had only just made it to the TARDIS and escaped sending themselves back to rest in the void. Rose collapsed to her hands and knees panting, Amy repeated the movement both of them sweaty from running and exhausted from being chased by dogs. Rory had waddled to the bathroom to assess his condition and hopefully find some aloe cream to put on, and the doctor had wandered away to the wardrobe to add a new fez to his collection.

Rose laid on her side laughing at what they had just did, "we were just chased, by dogs!-with no noses!" She laughed stopping for breath every couple seconds. "We stole the emperor's fez!" Amy added, both them fell into fits of laughter, Rose liked Amy and Rory and the new doctor was interesting, she missed this, she missed her sister-the TARDIS, she missed traveling and being free.

The doctor hummed happily to himself delicately placing his fez between the other four he owned, "now, there's five" he smiled patting his new fez and walking out of the wardrobe tapping the light pad on the way out. He walked quietly down the corridors not bothering to go check on the girls or Rory, who was about as red a lobster. He just let Rose back on board without really thinking about it, what if River dropped by? What would she say ... How would he explain who Rose was? Who Rose was to him? But why did he let her back ... He was over her, it was years since he'd seen her last, she was gone. But was she really always gone? _Stop it!_ The doctor hit his head a couple times and continued through the maze of the TARDIS in thought.

Amy and Rose sat at the TARDIS doors watching the sky of space and taking in every moment, Rose still couldn't quite believe she was there, in the TARDIS, with the doctor-the new doctor, and with his companions. Rose sighed; she really missed this, "what should we do next?" Amy looked to Rose for an answer, "I dunno" Rose replied as she leaned back on her hands. Amy sat trying to think of something she had never done, "this TARDIS is different" Rose stated, "what'd ya mean?" Amy scrunched her face confused. "It was coral before, not this" Rose explained looking around the room "my-my TARDIS was very different, "oh-well when I met the doctor this was how it looked" Amy informed. The two women stayed silent, "how about we explore the TARDIS?" Amy's eyes widened, with excitement in her voice, that was something Rose never got to do-all though she did get lost once and found a few-_odd things_, but this TARDIS was different, so why not? "Sure" Rose nodded her head in agreement, stretching as she pulled herself up off the floor.

Rory fought to see his shoulders and back in the mirror not quite able to see where the sun burn was, so he smacked his back with hand in hope to find a patch of burnt skin. "Ouch!" Rory yelped as he hit his left shoulder, _bad idea_, he rubbed the aloe on his back wincing in pain, when he heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway from the console room. He peaked his head out of the door frame to discover a blonde and a ginger walking towards him, 'hey tomato" Amy teased, "are you sure tomato suits him?" Rose asked Amy, Rory rolled his eyes "well it's not my fault that planet had three suns! Be lucky you didn't get burnt!" "Lucky?" Rose glared, "we were almost mauled by a pack of dogs!"Amy continued, Rory turned around back into the bathroom to finish putting on the aloe cream.

Amy and Rose continued down the hallways of the TARDIS exploring room after room, until they came across one room that had brought tears to Rose's eyes. The door painted TARDIS blue with the word "lost" on it had millions of things in it, but when the girls had a long enough look around Rose started to understand what this room was. It was a memorial room, there were over a hundred pictures scattered across tables and shelves and Rose was enjoying look at all of them, until she came across a face she recognized, _Sarah Jane smith,_ Rose thought to herself. "Sarah Jane" Rose spoke, "hmm?" Amy made a noise from across the room, Rose took another couple steps scanning pictures of different people and names written on plaques, Rose read a couple names in her head, _Susan, Ian, Dodo, Jo Grant, Leela. _Rose stopped at the picture of the tin dog, which she recognized as K-9 she smiled a watery smile, these were all his companions, all the one's he lost and all the ones who left or were taken. She carried on walking slowly taking step after step reading more and more names and examining every picture and every detail of all the doctors' companions. Soon she began to recognize some more, there was the familiar dark skinned woman who she remembered being called Martha-Martha Jones, she noticed another picture beside the one of Martha that had the quote "Mickey the idiot" on it, Rose let out a sighing laugh and continued brushing her finger against the image of Mickey.

She was at the last table and there were about 7 pictures left, her gaze caught one of the familiar red head that she had helped known as Donna, she picked it up and looked at the other figure in the picture, it was an older man with reindeer antlers on and a soft smile. The name's written were "Donna&amp;Wilfred" Rose assumed this was Donna's father or grandfather, there were another two separate pictures of Donna and Wilfred reading "Donna Noble" and "Wilfred Mott."On Rose's left was a picture of someone who she knew very well, _Captain Jack Harkness_, She grinned, even his name could've been a pick up line, she could feel the burning in her eyes as she picked up the silver frame with the engraved writing, she quickly put it down and dropped her head. "You alright?" Amy's voice made her a jump a bit, "yea, m'fine" Rose wiped her nose and eye's but didn't bother to turn around. "Are you sure?" Amy's voice was more concerned this time, Rose nodded her head but didn't bother to say anything, Rose felt a hand on hers and turned around to find a pair of green eyes, "no, you're not" Amy insisted "Rose, I know you don't know me that well but I know enough about you and the doctor, and only if you want-you can explain to me what is going on" Amy assured her. "s'nothing, just pictures of old friends, and stuff" Rose looked down at their hands entwined, why was she so comfortable with Amy? "What stuff?" Amy urged her to go on, "just, just stuff okay" Rose was getting frustrated, "I'm just curios, you don't want to leave do you?" Amy questioned, "no!" Rose shot her head up eyes watery, taking Amy by surprise "okay-okay" Amy snickered a little trying to stifle a laugh at how scared Rose looked at the thought of leaving. "Just, if you ever need anything you can tell me, right?" Amy smiled as she wiped away a tear from Rose's cheek, Rose exhaled and turned her head to find the last picture, it was of her but instead of her name engraved on it, at the top of the frame it read _"My Rose"_ and at the bottom _"Bad wolf"_, Rose didn't know whether to smile or break down. How did the doctor control himself after losing so many people? How was she going to do it, she was different now, "let's go find another room, maybe the wardrobe?" Amy suggested, Rose followed still holding onto Amy's hand like a lost, and scared child.

Almost an hour had passed and the doctor was still wandering through the TARDIS aimlessly, not really in the mood to do anything else, he didn't even want to work on the TARDIS or go run off on another adventure. He just thought to himself, he wondered how Amy and Rose had been getting along, and if they were gossiping about him or Rory, but one question stayed in his mind like it had glued it's self there. _Why was he so content with letting her back on board?_ Of course it was Rose, but the entire time they were in Barcelona they hadn't said a thing to each other, she knew he was married and she seemed fine with that. Still, he let her on without many questions and didn't think of testing her, was it sympathy or him being worried? Or maybe it was empathy..._she's a time lady now, - so was River, but not anymore_, the doctor sighed he was bombarded with emotions of happiness and glee but also of sorrow and sadness. Rose was like him, but he felt so disconnected from her after years of trying to erase her, she was so important but because of that he couldn't even handle the thought of her._ Her smile, her laugh, her cockney accent, her eyes-stop it!_ The doctor hit his fist against the wall; he turned around pressing his back against the cool metal sliding down and sitting with his knees to his chest._ Curse emotions__._

After an hour of looking through other rooms Amy and Rose had finally made their way to the wardrobe, Amy noticed a more happy look on Rose's face which made Amy feel better too, "it's so different" Rose squealed, "let's try some stuff on!" Amy began to run down the isle of clothing "wait-what?" Rose only just heard Amy as she followed running a few feet behind the red head. Amy threw pieces clothing in every direction as she spoke to herself "no-nope, nope-uh-uh! No, hmm-nah! Ewe, what the-" "little help?" Rose's voice was muffled as Amy looked back she discovered Rose was covered in different articles of clothing "oops..." Amy giggled as she pulled the clothing off Rose, Amy turned back to her section looking through the women's clothing picking out multiple outfits for her to model.

Rose wandered away to another section of the wardrobe until she came across an area filled with clothing that looked liked things the doctor might have worn, a wry smile spread across her face as she walked towards the wrack of clothing. She brushed her hand against each outfit and stopped at the black leather jacket and jumper, this was the first doctors outfit-at least the first doctor she had met, so the ninths, that meant the next was her second doctors outfit. Rose slid her hand down the soft leather and stepped forwards standing next to the pinstripe suit and long trench coat, Rose gently tugged it off the hanger and slid the trench coat over her shoulders covering her black dress, she had to roll the sleeves up a bit but other than that it fit pretty well. Rose spotted a pair of women's bright yellow trainers and rushed to grab them, she slid them on and tied them and stood up again, scanning the room she found a shelf of bowties and a table with five fezzes placed on it. Rose grinned as she thought about how the doctor distracted the emperor well Amy and Rose rushed to grab his fez, Rory had been waiting outside for them at the time, which explained why he was the only one sun burned. Rose swiftly picked up the fez closest to her and placed it on her head, "wow" Amy had a hard time not laughing as she scanned Rose's choice of outfit. Rose turned around to find Amy was wearing a short cream dress that had one strap on Amy's left shoulder (Rose's right) and had curled her hair and picked out a pair of sleek black stilettos. "Same to you" Rose said jokingly, and turned around to pick out a bowtie "what are you doing?" Amy slid over to Rose's side "looking at bowties" Rose replied trying to repeat Amy's sing song voice.

"What about this one?" Amy picked up a TARDIS blue bowtie and held it up for Rose to see, "how many TARDIS blue covered things does he have?" Rose commented, "I think he just needs a fez and he's set" Amy responded wrapping it around Rose's neck, working at tying it well Rose held back a laugh. "Ta-da!" Amy exclaimed as she finished the bow for Rose, Rose followed Amy to a giant mirror as they both stood staring at themselves "your gorgeous" Rose gasped, not realizing what she just said "thanks" Amy blushed, "it's really nice actually having a friend that's a girl" Rose added. 'oh" was Amy's response, Rose never really had friends as a teenager it was just her and Mickey most of the time, and then she met the doctor and she fell in love, and she stayed away from people in the parallel world because she was to afraid of being hurt again, she was to focused on getting back and yet-he hurt her again by sending her away, and then the master came with the Cybermen and-and it hurt too much to think about it. "Hey, you okay?" Amy placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, usually Rose was the one comforting people not the one being comforted, "yea" Rose nodded her head and smiled. "Good" Amy pointed her finger "you look like such a dork" Amy nagged Rose on her outfit "oi! I believe it's rather fitting" Rose declared 'sure..." Amy rolled her eyes, Rose whacked Amy in the arm "hey!"Amy gasped and hit Rose back, soon they were cat fighting like two year olds, squealing and yelling and laughing.

As the doctor finally got up and continued to walk down the hallways of the TARDIS he heard laughing from the wardrobe, he perked his head up and made his way towards the room, "stop it!" he heard Rose's voice "your ruining my hair!" Amy shot back. _Oh great,_ the doctor followed the voices down into his area of clothing only to find it was a disaster, he walked through the piles of clothing sending a message to the TARDIS asking if she could clean up a bit. He kept following the voices only to find that the red head and blonde were practically on top of one other play fighting, for a second he just stared as Rose struggled to push Amy off her well Amy had a hard time getting over her attack of laughter, "oh get off!" Rose muttered, Rose managed to roll Amy off onto the floor and quickly get up running and bumping into the doctor "oh!-sorry" Rose apologized out of breath. The doctor grinned at her wildly as he noticed what she had made for an outfit, his tenth regeneration's trench coat, his first fez, a pair of bright yellow sandshoes, and his TARDIS blue bowtie, the doctor stood silent looking her over "doctor?" Amy gave him a questioning glance "oh-yes, that's fine-umm, nice, nice outfit you've got" he quickly spoke.

Rose laughed "thank you" she replied glaring back at Amy as if she was saying_ "see, he likes it"_ Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Amy, you should go check on the tomato" the doctor suggested in hopes of getting her out of the room "you mean Rory?" Amy raised an eye brow "yea, the tomato" the doctor stared at Rose not bothering to acknowledge Amy. "Is that his name now?" Rose joked, Amy made a snorting laugh as she walked away out of the wardrobe, Rose was happy but a little disappointed, she wanted to yell to Amy to not leave her there, and she had also been having fun, something she hadn't had or felt in a long time.

"Rose...I-I was thinking, maybe, we could run some tests?" the doctor explained his thoughts, "what'd ya mean by _tests_?" Rose asked him, "like, for your time lord-lady biology just to see how everything's going you know..." he trailed off scratching the back of his neck. Rose didn't say anything, "I mean-you don't have to I just thought-" Rose stopped him "sure-I, I guess" she forced a smile "lead the way" she breathed.

It took them five minutes to get the medical bay and get everything setup and then Rose was being injected with a needle, Rose bit her lip as the doctor drew blood and then put the bandage on, taking the blood to examine it. "Do you have any telepathic abilities?" The doctor looked up from his table, Rose knew what he was talking about, within the month she had with the metacrisis doctor he had taught her how to use her telepathy with him, since he had a small connection with the TARDIS, Rose nodded her head slowly. "I know how to use it" she mentioned as he walked back over to her, the doctor placed two of his fingers at her temples, "if you don't want me to see anything just-" "just imagine a door", Rose finished his sentence for him "is this okay" the doctor dropped his hands and looked Rose in the eyes, she thought about it for a second "yes" she granted him permission to do it. The doctor placed his two fingers back at her temples and wandered through her mind, there were images of war and Cybermen and who he assumed was Tony, then a funeral and Rose working with torchwood, then he came across something that angered and frightened him, it was the Master, he watched in the way Rose would've seen as the metacrisis died for her. He(the metacrisis) walked over to a machine-one that created the Cybermen and then went in well Rose screamed, when he arose from the machine he was the leader of the Cybermen but instead of attacking Rose he kept repeating five words, "Rose Tyler-" he walked towards the master "I love you" and then it stopped the doctor stopped it, he cringed at the words backing away from Rose, his eyes wide with fear and pain for her.

"Doctor..." Rose spoke, tears forming in his eyes as he turned away and assessed her blood sample which confirmed she was a full _time lady_. "Rose Tyler..." he said her name so quietly she could only just hear him, he turned around and stalked towards her slowly, he stared at her-sitting there, his once pink and yellow human who he had fallen in love with was now like him, instead of him turning into a human duplicate who could spend their life together she was the one who changed. Rose drooped her head to look at her thighs as he stood in front of her "oh Rose" he tried to comfort her as she sniffed and sobbed trying not to let him hear. The doctor put a finger under her chin lifting her head up so he could see her chocolate brown eyes, there were tear stains down her cheeks and it killed him to see her like that, "please don't cry" he wrapped his other arm around her so he was against the side of the table. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed into his tweed jacket her tears dripping onto the trench coat, the doctor sighed, he could be happy about this, but what about River? And he couldn't just leave Rose behind, she was lost, she would always be lost she would always be part of that room, because he didn't know if he could help the Lost, he never found them, and if he did, he either left them behind or they walked away.

"Rose I-I don't know..." he answered truthfully, because he wouldn't lie to her, he wouldn't send her away this time, he was a coward-always, but he didn't want to lose her again. "Are-are you... going to-send,- send me away?" Rose sputtered, the doctor stood silently rocking Rose back and forth with both his arms around her, his Rose was broken and lost, why would he break her and make her more lost "Rose Tyler, I'm never sending you away _ever_ again" the doctor promised her and himself. No. Matter. what.

"What do you think of Rose?" Amy looked at her husband lying on the bed who showed quite the resemblance to a lobster "she's nice, you spent the day with her though, so how was she?" Rory concluded "she's different, she's got a bit of mouth I guess" Amy answered, Rory snorted "what?" Amy grumbled "sounds like someone I know" Rory nagged Amy 'OH shut it!" she shot back "sorry" Rory held his hands up in defence. "Oi, you're the tomato, you'll be sorry when I smack ya in the middle of the night" Amy teased "you wouldn't" Rory's pupils grew "oh really" Amy gave him a suspicious glance as he sank down under the covers."Anyways she got upset a few times-I'm not sure why, but she was really fun" Amy explained crawling into the bed beside Rory.

"What about Amy, and –and Rory and...River?" Rose stuttered through her tears, "they'll be fine" the doctor rubbed her back in a soothing motion "calm down" he whispered "how do you do it?" Rose looked up, "do what?" he replied calmly "watch us leave?" she asked, the doctor was a bit stunned "I don't-I can't do it" he tried to explain "but you watched me leave?" Rose asserted. "I broke down after" the doctor admitted, Rose squeezed him and shoved her face into his chest, "I don't care if your different-take me with you to travel the stars" Rose pleaded "Rose Tyler I've burned up a sun for you and you've looked into the heart of the TARDIS to save me, I'll do anything" he smiled into her hair and moved her hair to see her brown eyes with the specks of gold "we have forever to travel you know" he laughed lightly "yea" she smiled as she hugged him back he leaned down to kiss her forehead, nothing told him to stop. The doctor wasn't over Rose Tyler, he was falling for her all over again. _**Curse Emotions.**_

**Authors note: that was a long chapter! But I had fun writing it, and my first two on fanfiction were just practice-this third story is coming along much better! Please review! I LOVE reviews and maybe tips on how o improve ,y writing-they are always accepted, I'm trying to work on NOT repeating XD it's a bit hard but anyways hope you enjoyed! Review, and follow and fav! ;) excuse spelling and errors –no matter how many times I check they is always one! ;( (BTW I cried writing this-just a bit but I'm super happy with this chapter) luv ya guys thanks for following and reviewing and faving this! –Lex XD **


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stretched in the single bed the TARDIS had created for her just for the night. The doctor skipped in and clapped his palms together with a grin, "morning" Rose yawned as she sat up. "Morning to you too" the doctor replied. "Why are you so cheery?" Rose raised an eye brow, "you get to design you room today!" The doctor exclaimed, "I didn't get to do that before" Rose pursed her lips, "yes, but that was years ago!-new TARDIS-new rules and new ideas!" The doctor clapped his hands again and spun around "c'mon!" The doctor exited the small guest room the TARDIS had provided.

Rose rolled her eyes in a good manner and dragged herself out of the bed, she was still wearing the black dress she arrived in and the trench coat was hanging on the post of the bed with the bow tie and fez hanging at the top and the "sand shoes" as the new doctor like to call them, were set at the foot of the bed. Rose grabbed the trench coat and rolled it on over her shoulders and rushed out the door to catch up with the doctor.

Rose's bare feet smacked against the metal floor as she neared closer to the doctor and finally slowed to walk at a similar speed next to him. "You made it" he looked down at her holding his hands together, Rose just laughed and followed him towards another hallway, where they met up with Amy and Rory. "Hello, Amy! Rory!" The doctor shouted lifting his hands in the air running towards them, "hello doctor" Amy and Rory said together. "So Rose, you ready to design a room-with your mind?" The doctor looked at her grinning madly, "wait-she gets to design her room but we don't" Rory made a face, "yea!" Amy complained, "you have no sense in style" the doctor held his nose up. Amy glared "and she does?" Amy pointed to Rose, "yes-yes she does" the doctor smiled. "You just think she does cause you saw her in your bow tie and fez" Amy accused the doctor "no!" The doctors cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red, "looks like I'm not the only tomato here" Rory snickered. "Oh-whatever, come on Rose. let's go create a room" the doctor reached for Rose's hand and pulled her past Amy and Rory stomping away from the married couple who couldn't stop laughing at his reaction.

"You okay" Rose giggled "yes" the doctor answered bluntly, "you sure?" Rose grinned, "Yes" the doctor sighed "uh-huh" Rose rolled her eyes and followed the doctor to a second hallway. They made their way to a TARDIS Blue door, with what Rose assumed was gallifreyan writing on it, and the doctor pulled a key out shoving it into the key hole. "Who's room is this?" Rose questioned the doctor, "mine" the doctor responded focusing his stare on the key in the lock, he rarely entered this room, but it also contained a few personal things from the past, there were painful memories as well as good but the doctor still couldn't bring himself to stay in his own room very long. As the pair entered the room, Rose noticed that everything seemed to be TARDIS blue, silver and gold, Rose scanned every shelf and what she found on them were all similar in a way. There were pictures of old companions and what she assumed were items that had probably once belonged to them.

Rose walked forwards towards a book shelf and turned one of the picture frames towards her, it was a picture of Amy, Rory, a curly haired women, and the new doctor all standing next to each other with their arms laid over each other's shoulders. "Doctor" Rose looked up to find the doctor was standing over a table next to his bed, when she got no answer she called his name again "doctor" she turned away from the picture and slowly padded towards him.

The doctor lowered to his knees staring at the picture of his past regeneration next to the blonde girl. He relaxed his legs as he slumped down, he would Never see her the same, she was no longer his pink and yellow human, his eyes stung with tears, _why?_ It was unfair, to her. He could be happy, no longer the last of his kind, but he would still live with the burden of killing everyone he once cared about. He would be guilty of letting Rose become something more than human, and he couldn't reverse it. His fingers trembled as he reached to touch the cold metal of the frame and drag it towards himself; he rubbed his finger over the image and pushed it into his chest trying to fight back tears. How often did he cry like this? He hadn't felt like this since... Since the day he lost her, it almost felt as if he was losing her all over again, she was different, she was aged and had seen things, and she was more experienced with more knowledge. "Doctor" her soft voice spoke, "yes" he managed to get out, "what's wrong?" She asked as she pressed a hand to his shoulder, the doctor didn't answer as he bit his tongue, not sure how to reply.

"What's wrong" Rose asked again and leaned to see over his shoulder, she crouched down next to him and rubbed her thumb on his shoulder. She could just see the silver edge of the picture frame and looked up to the doctors eyes which were closed. Rose gently slid her finger between his chest and the frame; the doctor opened his eyes and watched her as she spoke "may I?" She glanced at the picture. The doctor loosened his grip and let her pull it away from him, Rose turned it around and gave a gentle smile as she realized who it was, her and the past doctor, she took her left thumb and felt the texture of the trench coat, she missed that doctor just as much as her first. She could feel a tear slip from her eye as she placed the picture back on the bed side table, she flinched a bit as the doctor wiped it away.

"I-" Rose tried to say something, "Rose" the doctor said her name so sadly,

"I should leave" Rose lowered her head and gripped the side of the trench coat. "No" the doctors voice was hard "please, no" the doctor begged. "But-" "but, nothing" the doctor interrupted her. Rose said nothing else as he stood up and she followed towards a long silver box almost the size of her. "What's this?" Rose looked up at the doctor in question, the doctor tapped the box four times and wiped the top of it as a screen turned on and showed an image of a blue almost glow like hand. "This is how you design your room" the doctor smiled tapping the "ROOM" option on the screen that had appeared, "did you make this?" Rose eyed him, the doctor grinned proudly in reply.

"Now you're just gonna place your hand on the screen that's appeared on the side of the box" the doctor explained and reached for Rose's hand, Rose pushed her hand to the screen before he could do it for her and the glow of the screen turned white instead of blue. "Okay, now you can close your eyes or keep them open and just imagine what you would like in your room, make sure to add every detail you want-like a clock to clothing and the design of your floor" the doctor reminded Rose "m'kay" Rose grinned and closed her eyes thinking of every detail to add to her new room.

Rose didn't know what had happened but the second she had finished and opened her eyes the doctor hand grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the hall yelling "Geronimo!" Rose stumbled a bit as the doctor stopped at a deep red coloured door with the words Bad Wolf spray painted at the top of it and a wilting white Rose that wrapped it's self around the door knob. The doctor stared at the door a bit surprised "you imagined this?" He cocked his neck to the right, Rose just nodded smiling at how the TARDIS had brought her idea to life in a matter of minutes. Rose grasped the door knob and slowly turned the handle, this was the beginning of something new she could walk in with her past attached to her or she could take that one step and forget everything and begin a new adventure with the new doctor and her new friends living a new life in the TARDIS. Rose knew though, no matter where she went, even after 85 Years, she would never forget the past, because that's what started it all.

The door pushed open with a click and Rose entered scanning the room, to check off everything she wanted, the bed spread was covered with black and white checkered squares like a chess board and the walls were TARDIS blue, and above the black bed frame where her head would lie, was a picture of a golden wolf howling time energy at a silver moon. Next to the bed was a black bedside table, on it was a red vase with fake Lilly's in it and a picture frame with an image of her and the past doctor. Rose grinned, everything she really wanted was in the room, out of the corner of her eye there was the door to her on suite, and next to it were to large French doors to a walk in closet. Rose ran around the room with excitement, making sure to check out the on suite and closet. The doctor stood examining the contents of the room and what Rose had created, it was almost dark in a way, morbid maybe, but she was happy he watched as the blonde laughed and smiled and threw herself on the bed like a toddler. He couldn't help but wonder as he watched what the past 85 years had been like for her, she was strong and tough on her own, but sometimes it seemed as if the smallest things would break her, just like the smallest things would break the doctor. He came back to reality to find Rose still in his old trench coat was spinning around the room and yelling "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" His breathe hitched as she wrapped her arms around him and tightened her grip until he practically couldn't breathe. "Oh, I missed this!" Rose sighed calming down, the doctor fidgeted as he was losing breath, "Ro-" she held on to him, and not a second later his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his legs became weak. He grabbed Roses arms and pulled her away at arm's length, Rose arched an eye brow "to tight" the doctor gasped "sorry..." Rose looked down sheepishly.

"What'd ya think?" Rose asked as she looked around her room again, "it's-interesting" the doctor tried to think of what to say "artistic" he added in, "as long as you like it, I love it" the doctor wolf grinned, "can we have chips" Rose asked out of the blue "that was what we had on our first date" the doctor replied" _your married!_ He argued with himself, "off to the kitchen then" Rose turned around trying to get out of the situation, _he's married!_ She scolded, but couldn't hold back a smile at his comment.

Rose skipped into the kitchen to find Amy and Rory were sitting chatting at the small café like table; Amy looked up and furrowed her brows "why are you so happy?" Amy questioned, "New room" Rose laughed as Amy rolled her eyes. "chips-chips, chips!" the doctor exclaimed running into the kitchen searching frantically in the fridge and the cupboards until he whipped around and panted "Amy, do we-have any, chips?" Amy stared at him, "since when, do you eat chips?" she remarked. "I eat them" Rose held her hand up and glanced at the doctor, "we don't have chips" Rory informed the group, "can't the TARDIS just whip some up?" Amy quizzed the doctor, "nope" both Rory and the doctor answered. "How about-" the doctor opened the freezer again "fish fingers and custard!" he suggested. "Fish fingers and what?" Rose looked at him with an almost horrified face "custard! C'mon you'll love it!" the doctor pulled the custard out of the fridge and began setting everything up, Rose just stood watching until it was ready.

"Viola!" the doctor announced the food was ready and brought a plate over to Rose, who was now sitting next to Amy, "this is going to be interesting Rose made a nervous laugh. "It's actually not half bad" Rory spoke up, "you've tried it?" Rose looked up from the plate "are you kidding, we have to try everything around here" Amy informed. _He's different_ Rose

Reminded herself, the doctor walked over next to the table and watched "go on try it" the doctor whined, "okay, okay" Rose agreed and began to dip the breaded fish into the custard, she finally took a bite and stopped to think about it as she chewed and then swallowed. Everyone was starring at her waiting for her opinion on it, "it's not half bad" Rose smiled at the gangly man standing beside her, who returned a massive childish grin. "Told you" Rory nagged as Rose finished her food and put her dish in the sink.

Hours later after running off to walk on the moon, Rose was finally settled and comfortable in her bed after repeatedly assuring the doctor she didn't need water or an extra pillow and that she was fine. Rose rested her head against the red pillow and shut her eyes, _he's not here, he's gone, he's only in your nightmares, he's not here, the Master, is, not, real._ Rose thought to herself and slowed her breathing pace until her vision morphed into something different. She sat strapped to a chair in a mirrored room talking to herself about how the doctor will save her-he always does! But in truth he never comes, not in this nightmare, "hello" she questions the word, "hello!" she yells this time and the word echoes off the mirrors.

"Doctor!" she screams, an image appears on all the mirrors surrounding her and when he speaks all the voices seem to fill her head "you're the Bad Wolf! The moment, but I can feel-what-what else are you! Tell me!" he goes on and on until she can't take it "I don't know!" she cries "I don't know-I don't know!" he plays with the words "yes-you-do!" his voice hurts her ears and she grinds her teeth trying to fight tears. "Doctor!" she yells again, "oh shut it!-he's not coming!" he spits "yes he will!" Rose argues, "whatever, tell me-what. Are. You!" he demands "I don't know!" Rose repeats "yes you do!" they battle with each other, Rose and the man in the mirrors. "I'm a time lady-the big bad wolf-now who's scared of the big bad wolf!" Rose screams, gold floods the brown of her eyes and tears stain her cheeks as her arms rip out of the straps and she walks towards the mirror in front of her. The man cackles wickedly, "I'm not afraid", Rose ducks as the mirrors smash into bits, the chair disappears, and the room becomes completely white. The man walks out of thin air in front of her and she's sitting on her knees, "hello, _Rose_" he drags her name "stand up" he commands and she follows his order, "big-_bad_-**wolf**" he grins, Rose spits at him and he grabs her hair, "tell me-wolf, who am I?" he eyes her as she answers, "the master" she mutters, "and who am I to you" he smiles, "My master" Rose sinks to the ground lowering her head as a belt comes in to contact with her back and the name escapes her mouth "doctor!" she cries again and again, but he never comes.

The doctor fumbles with wires in the TARDIS console trying to fix some of the damage caused by Rose's entrance, pointing his screwdriver at a wire every so often and ripping out burnt wires. He hums to himself and finishes locking the compartment and wandering down the corridors of the TARDIS, he purposely passes Rory and Amy's room and continues to follow past his bedroom and towards Rose's room when he hears screaming. "Rose" her name jumps out of his mouth and he's bolting to the rescue, he throws the door open running over to the blonde who is hitting and rolling around on the bed tangled up in the sheets. "Rose!" he yells gripping her shoulders shaking her, he climbs up onto the bed shaking her harder "Rose!-it's just a dream!" he yells again and she finally calms down sobbing and shaking and rolls over to face him, he pulls her into a hug rocking her but she forces against him pushing him away "doctor?" she questions him, "yes-Rose it's me, it was only a dream" he pulls her in to hold her again, but she pushes again "why didn't you come?" she asks, but he doesn't know how to respond, "why didn't you come?" she says it harsher this time "what do you mean?" he knits his eye brows in confusion. "Why didn't you come!" she sobs throwing herself into the bed, the doctor reaches a hand towards her but she pulls herself off the bed, "what's wrong" he asks, "why" she sniffs, he gets off the bed and she starts to walk away towards the door, "why didn't you come!" she cries again, "Rose, tell me what did I do?" the doctor begs.

The doctor grabs for Rose's hand but then she begins to run to the door as he follows behind, "Rose!" he's getting frustrated now, "why! Why?, why didn't you c-come...you all-ways-come!" Rose sobs, pounding her fist against the door with each word well sliding down until she's sitting on the floor." Rose, what's wrong please tell me" The doctor pleaded, "why-why?, why?" Rose shakes her head pulling at her hair with her fingers. The doctor sits next to her and places a hand on her knee, "I don't know why I didn't come Rose, it was only a dream, I promise, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you behind" he concludes. Rose looks at him, face wet with tears, The doctor pulls her against him letting her rest in his lap, all he wants is to hold her, _your married! _He tries to stop, but at the time, he could care less. He looks down to see Rose's gaze darting around his face watching him "I'm not leaving you behind" he repeats.

Rose watches him, not sure what to say anymore, just "why?" and then he promises he'll never leave her behind but she doesn't say anything and let's him hold her, all she wants is him, to hold her-no one else. He's here now; _doesn't he know he's married?_ She asks herself but doesn't really acknowledge the fact and then he leans down and smiles softly at her, "Rose Tyler, I've missed you" he voices. Rose blinks letting more tears slide down her cheeks, She doesn't move or flinch as he does it she just closes her eyes and drifts away counting each kiss he plant's to each tear. His lips next to her cheek and then gone, _one, two, three,_ she sighs. She wanted this. She needed this. _**Curse emotions**_

**Authors note: Oh my! Thank you for all the follows and favourites! Please review too!, and sorry for my late night updates-that seems to be when I work best though. It's 4 AM for me right now XD, I loved writing this chapter it made me feel all good inside and what not I hope you enjoyed reading it~ thanks for following please review they are greatly appreciated!-Lex (I apologize in advanced for any spelling mistakes/errors , because no matter how many times I check I tend to miss a few ;(**


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor hit his head against the wall a couple times, Rose was still laying in his lap, _you can't do this, you know you can't,-yea-but she's broken, I have to help-you can't just fix the broken, sometimes the broken...should stay broken-I have to try_. The doctor fought with himself silently, Rose shifted and the doctor stroked her long blonde hair, _time can be re-written, -don't, time can be re-written, -don't you dare,_ the doctor huffed, he only wanted one thing and he had it, just not the way he'd expected. _What about River, River yes, you love her-but, but Rose-lonely and broken-and different and-and, she was first._ The doctor looked down at a peacefully sleeping Rose, _I have to help.-your lonely, you need to-no! No you don't!_ –_You were born out of loneliness, what did you expect?,_ _you have Amy and Rory and River to worry about-I HAVE TO HELP HER. _The doctor grumbled, out of everyone he couldn't even manage to agree with himself. Rose rolled over letting her eyes flutter open, her mind immediately thought back to her nightmare and her lashing out, "morning" the doctor greeted her, "I'm sorry, about last night" Rose was quick to apologize, "it's fine, we'll talk about that later" The doctor replied., letting his head roll to the side and his gaze fall to the floor, "what's wrong?" Rose pulled herself up, thinking about how many time's she had asked that in the past three days, "it's nothing Rose" the doctor sighed, "it's me isn't it" Rose assumed, "it's nothing" the doctor repeated wishing he didn't and wouldn't have to explain things to her. Rose stayed quiet for a minute, "do you want me gone?" she questioned, the doctor turned his head to look at her, when he said nothing Rose's heart rate became faster. The doctor let his gaze wandered over her body, she was here-real, in his world-in his TARDIS, sitting next to him, his eye's met with hers and he noticed the quiver in her lip-of course he didn't want her gone, but what about the effect she would have, what about River? He couldn't simply tell River to leave, River deserved better than him though, and he was falling for someone else, the girl who had fixed him-saved him.

Rose turned away afraid the doctor might notice the sadness that was drowning her, _does he really want me gone? _She asked herself, they both sat in silence for awhile, as the day wasted by, Rose had finally gotten up and wandered away to her bath room._ Why didn't you answer her? Because the answer doesn't just hurt her it hurts me! _The doctor slammed his head against the door again, "stupid" he muttered. He grabbed the door knob and pulled his body up off the floor, and exited the room and shuffled down the hallway until Amy turned around a corner, "where were you?" Amy asked, the doctor didn't say anything in return just stalking off towards the console room "aye! Where were you?" Amy said again. "With Rose" The doctor yelled as he kept walking away, Amy chased after him "why?" she quizzed, "she had a nightmare" he explained "oh" Amy looked down, "nothing else?" she questioned him some more. The doctor thought back to last night, he had kissed her tears away gently, he didn't stop himself, he was too caught up with having her back and her being there so he could help her, he was trying to fix his broken Rose. "No" he said coldly and finally entered the console room, "I know,- who Rose is, to you doctor, I know who she is to you and what she is" Amy said sternly, the doctor said nothing as he began flipping levers and hitting buttons and typing in numbers for coordinates. "Just remember River" Amy tried to be gentle, "I know!" the doctor shot at her "I know-Amy, I do, and I'm trying" he was breaking and trying to hold himself together long enough, he had already said to much. "Pardon?" Amy raised her eyes brows, "I know" the doctor finished and the TARDIS engines started creating their whirring noise, "what aren't you telling me" Amy glared at him "nothing" the doctor responded heading towards the TARDIS doors.

"I'll be back, just, let Rose know...I'm sorry, that I didn't come" he directed Amy "wait-what?" Amy asked confused, "she'll get it!" the doctor responded as he ran out leaving Amy alone in the console room. Amy stood for awhile, confused, until she heard feet padding towards her from behind, she turned around to see Rose, "where did he go off to?" Rose eyed the TARDIS doors, "not sure, he just said to let you know, he's sorry he didn't come" Amy informed her. "Oh, well thanks" Rose looked down at her feet, Amy noticed that she was still wearing the same black dress she had arrived in, "why are you still in that dress" Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed Rose's hand, "come on, let's find you something _descent, _where's your room?" Amy babbled. "Down the hall on your left" Rose instructed and Amy began to pull her along down the hall until they stopped at the red door, "this yours?" Amy inquired, Rose nodded her head and Amy continued and entered Rose's room guiding herself and Rose towards the walk -in closet.

Amy shuffled through clothing, flipping items back and forth on their hangers and pulling dresses and tops down, well rummaging through drawers. Rose looked around, a shirt caught her attention, it was the union jack shirt she'd been wearing when she'd met captain Jack Harkness. Rose looked around some more and discovered one of her old hoodies, she hadn't thought of these, did the TARDIS keep her clothing? "okay here" Amy held up a few outfits she put together, the first was a red blouse and denim skirt, it looked kind of like the outfit Amy had on, Rose shook her head and Amy put the ensemble down revealing a new outfit. This time it was a purple dress with thick straps and a black velvet Design on the chest, "no" Rose said almost to quickly, Amy pouted and dropped the outfit revealing the last outfit she had created, it was a flowing TARDIS blue shirt, that had a red bowtie designed on it, with black high wasted shorts, and the yellow trainers Rose had found the other day. Rose grinned manically, "yes" she grinned and ripped it out of Amy's grasp to go put it on. Amy exited the closet well Rose left to try it on in the bathroom, sitting on Rose's bed Amy noticed a silver picture frame, as she walked closer she realized it was a picture of Rose and a man with wild hair in the same trench coat Rose had been wearing the past couple of days. Amy could see the soft wet spots on it, like someone had been crying over it, she didn't think much of it though and quickly placed it on the bed side table sitting herself on the bed waiting for Rose. Rose exited the bathroom twirling in circles letting the shirt flow around her, "what'd ya think?" Rose grinned a tongue tipped smile. "I like it" Amy responded, Rose ran over to the bed post and grabbed the trench coat that Amy hadn't noticed, Rose slid it on and put her hands on her waste, "now it's complete!" she laughed. "Why couldn't you have had fashion sense, your just like the doctor, I hope your next regeneration does" Amy threw herself against the bed making a face of disappointment. "Actually I do, I just choose to be myself" Rose told Amy, "And I don't regenerate, I'm a time lady mixed with TARDIS, basically My body heals it's self if I'm extremely injured or not, and so my looks don't change and nor does my personality" Rose explained. Amy looked at her with a brow raised, "you mean to say, your body doesn't change completely and your personality doesn't change either, so you'll always be Rose?" , "exactly" Rose gave a toothy grin in reply.

"I have to ask, but what's with you and the doctor, why was he in such a rush? And what did you talk about with him? Last night?" Amy probed Rose, Rose took a second and thought about her answer, "Nothing is with me and the doctor, he's married-to your daughter and you know that, and I'm not sure why he was in a rush, and we didn't talk about anything" Rose half lied. "You and him-you go back a long time yea?" Amy sat up hair splayed across her shoulders, "yea" Rose answered a bit suspicious, "so you had something once, didn't you?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but that was a long time ago" Rose looked down, "how was the parallel world,what was it like?" Amy changed the topic, as she was beginning to understand the question was making Rose uncomfortable. "It was okay, for awhile, I worked to get back to the doctor but then he sent me away again, with a duplicate, I was going to explain about bad wolf and being a time lady but he left to fast, and I just had to forget him, it was hard and I dragged the duplicate down with me, it just wasn't the same, I didn't belong in that world..." Rose paused looking down, feeling the heart ache that was building inside of her. "I, I just ignored the fact that he left me, but I never truly could, I held the burden of being the same as him, he left giving me a human version of him, he thought he was giving the best he could, but in truth it wasn't even close, I could've stayed with him, and so I had to watch the human duplicate die for me, at the hands of the master and the Cybermen, he tried to save me, but he could only stop the Cybermen, and so...the master got to me." Rose blinked away tears forming in her eyes, "what-what happened?" Amy felt bad, but she was hungry to hear more, if anything it could help Rose to talk about it. "I was tortured...and-and..." Rose let out a small sigh trying to hold back a cry,- he never came" she finished, and then Amy understood what the doctor had meant, "have you spoke to the doctor about this?" Amy asked Rose in worry, "no-and I don't want to, not yet at least" Rose begged "please let me have some time" , "then why did he tell me to tell you he was sorry he didn't come?" Amy questioned Rose. "Because...last night I had a nightmare, and when he woke me, I freaked out, got upset and yelled at him, I kept asking why...why he never came, why he didn't come for me" Rose admitted, Amy wrapped her arms around Rose , who was a bit shocked at the gesture but returned it by hugging Amy back and trying not to cry."It's okay, your safe, on the TARDIS" Amy held Rose tighter, _how could he do that, leave Rose behind?...would he do that to her?_ Amy thought to herself as the idea became more real in her head.

The doctor wandered through the streets of 2005 Cardiff, marching towards the Torchwood building he came across the buzz pad, pressed a few numbers and a shrill ringing sound began, "hello?" Jack's American accent rang through the speaker, "hello, Jack" the doctor spoke back, "who is this?" Jack asked cautious, "The doctor, new body" the doctor introduced himself in his new body, "technically I'm from the future...I just have a few things to ask Jack, possibly favors" The doctors face turned red at Jacks response, "does it involve you, me, and a bed?" Jack chuckled. "Stop it-I'm being serious, it's Rose, In the future I find her again, and there's a metacrisis thing and a duplicate is created of me, I send him away with Rose back to the parallel world she was trapped in and the walls closed again, but she returned Jack, her duplicate doctors dead, and-and she can't die either, she's been effected since the game station. I want to help, but I'm married, and ...I'm a new man yes, but, Jack..."

The doctor trailed off as a gate opened next to the speaker and Jack stepped out, "what Doctor, your a new man and what?" , "Jack...I-I...I'm still in love with Rose" The doctor informed Jack, "how far in the future are you from?" Jack quizzed the doctor, "years" the doctor replied not really sure how far, "you want to help Rose and –wait, you got married! Thought you didn't like domestics"?" Jack eyed the doctor, "yes well. Technically it wasn't real and it's hard to explain but Jack, I'm here because of Rose, she's been alone for 85 years, and she's broken but If I send her away...it might just break me, but she has you right?" the doctor looked down and then back up, "your different, you know that, but Rose fixed you, she's lonely doc, and it's up to you, you can fix her this time or send her away, it's your choice-no one else's" Jack explained and gave the doctor a quick squeeze, let me know what's going on when you know, I've gotta go look into some stuff" Jack told the doctor and left. The doctor stood in the windy noon for a few minutes _it's up to you, it's your choice._

"I'm sorry" Rose sniffed smiling "everyone needs to cry once in awhile" Amy smiled back at Rose, "I can't imagine what you've been through, but please-for me Rose, tell the doctor. "Okay" Rose looked down, "promise" Amy waited for Rose to respond, "promise" Rose breathed and let Amy leave to go find her husband who now had the nickname "Tomato."

As Amy made her way down the hall she could see into the console room, her raggedy man was hunched over in the pilot seat, she made her way towards him and he lifted his head up at her arrival, Amy saw the tear streaks that stained his cheeks but she didn't want to ask. "You should talk to Rose" was all she said and as she was about to walk away he spoke up, "she might have to leave" , Amy turned around and said the one word coldly "why?" she spat. "You-It's, Amy..." he tried to explain but he didn't know how to, "doctor, what aren't you telling me? Why would she need to leave?" Amy walked closer to him and crouched down to his level, "I'm married..." was all he could say, "so...you...you still" Amy didn't want to say it, she understood but at the same time she didn't want to be mad or happy, Rose was wonderful but her daughter was to. "River doesn't deserve me, but I don't want to tell her that, but we both know, how I feel right now, and what if the only way to stop this is to leave Rose behind?" The doctor gave her a saddened look. Rose was tortured and sent away by the doctor, more than once, she had defended him and herself, and split worlds just to see him again, and she still had the courage and heart to forgive him, because she loved him. Amy knew it, she could see it the moment Rose said his name, the sadness and despair that had filled the blondes brown and gold specked eyes, the doctor could admit River deserved better than him and Amy applauded it, but in truth, it was Rose who deserved better then the man who was willing to send her away, maybe it was to save her once or twice, but he didn't give Rose the chance to explain things or show him that she loved him and didn't want to be left behind, but she lived with it. What the doctor really needed to say, was Rose deserved better than him, but Amy saw it, Rose loved him-no matter who he was, because she could accept change, and Rose was brave for that, because she didn't know who or what he would become it was like an illness and Rose wouldn't leave him because he got sick or changed, because she remembered him the same-_always_.

"You should go talk to her" Amy looked back towards the hallway that led to Rose's room and then to the doctor who was looking to the hallway as well, "please" Amy added and then the doctor got up and slowly, stalked towards the hallway, he would have to figure things out himself one way or another. As he approached Rose room he stopped and stared at the door, the Rose that wrapped around the handle had changed from white to red, he gripped the knob but then rapped at the door instead and heard her sad voice "yes..." she sighed, "may I come in" he asked, "I guess" Rose allowed him in. He entered the room and saw she was laying on the bed in bright yellow sand shoes and the trench coat along with a TARDIS blue shirt that had a red bow tie designed on it. "Your dream last night, Rose what happened?" was he first thing he asked and Rose explained, everything to the last detail, to screaming and crying his name and he broke. More than he had ever been broken, "I'm the bad wolf-" Rose sobbed "I can see everything, " she paused "all that is, all, all that was...and-and" she cried into his chest, I need a doctor" she lifted her head up her face wet with tears and eyes sparkling gold. The doctor spoke "you have one, and this time I'm not sending you away my wolf" she smiled sadly and his lips found hers they pressed together, it wasn't a dream or something that turned into a nightmare, after calling for years she found him again, and he wasn't sending her away and she wasn't losing him, they fell against the mattress tangled in each other's limbs, not letting go. _They were falling for each other all over ,the wolf and the doctor. _

**Authors note: yay! finally some moe 11/Rose love, I would really appreciate if you guys could take the time o reveiw-Please, :)and I hope you enjoyed it, even thought I may, or may have not started crying well writing, and maybe you guys could leave some suggestions on what you think might happen next? , hope you having a good day. QOTD: do you have a cat or a dog, or any animal, if not do you want one ~Lex (sorry for any errors or spelling mistakes, but I'm pretty, sure I've got them all)**


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later, out of four people, only two knew The doctor and Rose's secret, "we should tell them" Rose said out loud , laying next the half awake Time Lord on her bed. He mumbled in response, and Rose just rolled herself off the bed. They hadn't done anything, they would just comfort each other most nights and tell each other stories-the doctor mostly told her about his adventures since she couldn't handle the mental impact that her stories had when she told them. Rose guided herself into the bath room and looked herself over in the mirror, her hair was a bit tangled but other than that she looked fine, Rose grabbed a red towel and placed it on the sink counter and hopped into the shower.

When the doctor awoke he could hear the running shower water and where Rose had been on the bed was cold and empty, he remembered her saying something about _"we should tell them"_ but he hadn't really been awake. He rarely slept, but the past couple of weeks had gotten to him, they decided to all take a break the other day and just have a day in the TARDIS, the doctor had simply agreed so he could spend time with Rose. Amy and Rose had been getting along well, and it made the doctor quite happy, because he knew one day-they would have to tell Amy and Rory what was going on. The doctor had tried to stop himself, but how could he? And surely his friends would understand, Rose was so special to him, and he almost let her go again. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, the covers were pushed to the end of the bed and his previous regenerations trench coat was hung on the bed post, he heard the click of the bathroom door knob and watched as Rose walked out in just a towel, her hair still damp, and then she disappeared into the walk in closet. He realized the stupid grin on his face and then quickly whipped it off and got up off the bed to fix the covers well Rose changed.

Rose emerged from the closet to be greeted by the doctor and a clean room, she smiled in thanks and wrapped her arms around him "good morning" he spoke as he hugged her back, her hair smelled like strawberries and he didn't want her to let go as the smell drifted away. "Do you want to go somewhere today?" Rose raised an eye brow with a smirk and the doctor nodded his head grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room down the hall way to the console room, Rose had grabbed the trench coat on the way out. "Where to?" he asked as Rose stood next to him at the console, "you tell me" Rose pushed the decision towards him, the doctor stood up properly, pushing Rose against the console holding her hips firmly, and grinning at her "no you pick" he argued childishly as his face came closer to hers and he could see the gold that swam around in her eyes. Rose giggled and looked into his eyes, the age that filled them was still there, but the green was brighter and happier since she had first met the new him. She closed her eyes as his lips touched her hers, every time he kissed her sparks flew in her mind, she was her and he was him, it was the real them together, holding on to each other. Rose couldn't help giggling between their lips as he lifted her up sitting her on the edge of the console, "God I missed you" he whispered pushing harder to kiss her. He could feel Rose's teeth graze his lips "My wolf" he growled lowly , his hands pushing the side of her shirt up "My doctor" Rose sighed, but the sound of a dish smashing interrupted them and the doctor spun around to find a frozen ginger standing there with her mouth open gaping at when she had just seen and heard.

Rose stared at Amy wide eyed, this was not how she wanted to tell Amy about her and the doctor, Amy stared back and forth between the doctor and Rose and finally closed her mouth choking a bit as she took a breath. "Hello, Amy" the doctor said nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Rose looked down and quickly fixed her attire, and hopped off the side of the console. The three stared at each other until Rose spoke up with a shaky voice "so..." Rose looked down at her feet afraid to make eye contact with anyone, Amy mad a grumbling noise as she cleared her throat "Anything you two wanna tell me?" Amy crossed her arms waiting, the doctor let his head hang low like a child afraid his mother was going to send him to the time out corner. Rose looked up for a split second but Amy managed to catch her and Rose was forced to make eye contact with the red head, Rose let her body sag a bit wishing she could become so small that she would disappear. Amy looked at her waiting for an answer still, and Rose had to do something because this was partially her fault, and her and the doctor both knew he was married.

"We-we...we were going to tell you, not like this obviously-I umm..." Rose trailed off looking at the doctor who was looking around the room trying to act like he wasn't listening. "How long has this been going on" Amy questioned as she furrowed her eye brows creating a crease on her forehead, "three weeks" Rose replied simply. Amy didn't do anything though; she just looked to the doctor "since I told you to talk to her then?" Amy watched the doctor as he pretended to just notice she was talking to him, "oh-umm...yea" he answered, Amy took a deep breath "you understand the consequences of this, don't you?" she looked to the blonde and back at the child like man. Rose nodded her head and the doctor repeated the movement, "You know what you have to do then?" Amy raised an eye brow and the doctor's voice hitched as he spoke "yes..." Amy sighed and turned around "you two-choose a place to go and –don't do any_thing weird_" Amy directed and walked away to her room to fetch Rory.

The two time lords landed the TARDIS on a planet called Arcadia which the doctor recalled Rory had been wanting to visit, Amy and Rory entered the console room a few moments later and Rose could see Amy staring at her, but not really angry just naturally-like she had already known. The group stepped out on the to the planet's surface which was cold and filled with jewels, Rose looked around at the shiny glass like structures that seemed to glow against each other, "this planet is safe right?" Rory was the first to talk, "perfectly safe" The doctor answered him. Amy whispered something to Rory and let go of his hand walking towards Rose whose back was facing her. Rory distracted the doctor and Amy grabbed Rose's hand startling the blonde and pulling her along with her refusing to let go. "I'm sorry" Rose apologized not really sure what for though, "no-you don't have to apologize, I had a feeling this would happen, I know who and what you are to him, I know that you both shared feelings for each other once upon a time, and you still do but Rose-please, _please_ think about what you are getting yourself into, just think about it" Amy paused. "Your my best friend, in even a few weeks I've never met someone like you, your different and special-to all of us, none of us want to lose you-so please think about what you're doing okay?" Amy finished "Okay" Rose assured Amy "I will" and hugged her.

"Your my best friend too" Rose told Amy looking at the ground over her shoulder. The ground began to shake and Rose and Amy pushed back staring at each other "did you feel that?" they both asked at the same time, their eyes still wide we confusion. The ground shook harder and faster and a hole started to crack open underneath them "Run!" Rose yelled but as Rose began to run away Amy started falling just clutching on to the side of the shiny ground "Rose" Amy screamed in fear, Rose turned around and her face became pale immediately Running back to Amy. Rose kneeled down reaching for Amy's hand that was turning pure white as she struggled to hold on, Rose missed as she swiped her arm down and the wall of dirt began to creak, "hold on!" Rose yelled swiping for Amy's hand missing again, tears started to fall down her cheeks "come on" she gritted her teeth talking to herself. Rose laid herself on her stomach and reached her arm down a bit farther "just leave, go get the doctor and Rory out of here!" Amy yelled "are you kidding-don't pull that with me, we have to try and get you out, if anything I'm not leaving you behind. Now you're going to have to use your other hand to grip onto something, can you do that?" Rose directed Amy, sniffling as tears burned her eyes, she couldn't let Amy die.

"Amy said you had something to tell me, and she looked a bit nervous about it so spit it out" Rory blurted out, the doctor stood back, of course she would make him tell Rory, Rose already had to explain to Amy what had been going on. "I umm-me and..." he blew out air as he began to feel nauseous, "what is it" Rory urged him to go on, taping his foot impatiently. He already knew what the doctor was going to say but he wanted to hear it- for real, he had known for the past couple weeks but the anger that was building up inside him made him furious, he trusted this man, and he broke it. "Me and Rose...we umm, we were-are kind of together" The doctor looked down, his face red with embarrassment, "You broke my trust" Rory stated, the doctor looked up his eyes wild if anything Rory probably didn't understand what Rose meant to him and how hard it would be, but the doctor didn't think about that. "You know-Rose is important, she saved me-fixed me, and we had feelings for each other, and it turns out she can still accept me and I still love her! You said you trust me, I know and I tried! But Rory...I will _always__** Love**_ her" The doctor asserted. "Who is this Rose? That you proclaim you love?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the two men, as they both turned around they asked her name unison "River?"

"Come on!" Rose urged Amy to hold on, the ground shaking lightly, "I'm trying!" Amy cried, Rose counted "three-two, one!" she swatted for Amy's hand one more time and their palms came in contact Rose quickly grasped Amy's hand tightly and began to pull her up. "Come on!" Rose grinded her teeth pulling, but the ground started to shake violently causing Amy to gasp and their hands slipped, Rose grabbed on again holding tighter but then she realized they were falling, both of them were falling into the earth. Rose held onto Amy's hand. her palm was sweaty but neither of them let go, Rose reached for Amy's shoulder pulling her close so both of them were huddled together falling to what they thought were their death. Rose gasped as she was caught in a web of arms, Rose looked around, the room was spinning but then she caught a face that she thought she knew, the face was connected to the arms that scooped her of the net of arms and carried her away to a table.

"Jack?" she asked, the face looked down and became clearer "hello Rosie" he grinned, Rose smiled back a bit relieved that there was someone she knew but at the same time confused to why he was on this planet. As he rested her tired body on the cold surface she questioned him "why are you here, s'this your team?" she nodded at the people behind him who were assessing Amy, "no there not my team, Rose who are you with?" Jack questioned back "the newest doctor-I think, he wears a bowtie, and a tweed jacket" Rose described. "Rose you need to listen to me, I'm from 2012 I met that doctor in 2005, he came to me about you and that you were in a parallel world, and you came back I take it he didn't send you away in the end?" Jack whispered so the others couldn't here, Rose looked at him bemused _send me away? Since when was he thinking of doing that?_ "no I guess he didn't and yes after I came back he sent me to the parallel world with the metacrisis but he died for me and somehow I ended up back here-I think by the power of Bad Wolf" Rose explained. "The master" Jack assumed, "how'd you know that" Rose sat up staring at him, "we caught a signal from the parallel world, the walls were breaking again and somehow the parallel master got through, there use to be a Master here but he's gone, and we got a signal again the other day...it was something about the Bad Wolf" Jack looked down playing with his fingers. "Did you come looking for me?" Rose stitched her eyebrows and frowned, "no-we were looking for him-the master, and the last trace of him was from here" Jack assured her, "but Rose, now that your here, we need you-it's up to you...but we could use your help" Jack informed Rose.

Amy was yelling and hitting people on the other side of the room marching through and past them to get to Rose, "Rose" she exhaled as she ran up to her, "Amy- it's okay, this is my friend Jack-are you alright?" Rose asked Amy just to make sure. "I'm fine, nice to meet you I guess, Jack" "hello" Jack greeted Amy. "Don't" Rose commented "your turning into him are you?" Jack raised an eye brow, "she's married" Rose shot back, "I'll leave you to explain things to the red head here then" Jack said and then stood up walking away to go discuss something with the other people, Rose went on explaining to Amy what Jack had told her, but she left out the part about maybe going along with them.

"Hello, sweetie" River spoke up, "care to explain you conversation to me?" River looked between her father and husband, "Rory would" the doctor spoke before Rory could push him forward, Rory rolled his eyes. "The doctor is in love with someone else..." he walked forward towards his daughter showing something like an apologetic and unimpressed look. River's expression didn't change she just stood with a small suppressed grin, the doctor didn't move back or forwards he didn't know what to do or where to go, then his mind thought to Rose and Amy, where had they wandered off to?

River thought to herself, she should've known, he has two hearts of course he had feelings for someone else, she could feel jealousy surge inside of her but she wouldn't let it show, "where's Amy?" River spoke up as she came to the realization that her mother wasn't there."That's what I was thinking" The doctor agreed and started towards a forest of sparkling trees that were made out of crystals. River followed with her father at her side, she could see him glance at her every so often as if he was surprised she didn't have some outburst at what she heard, she didn't acknowledge the fact again either as she was the one who changed the subject and got the doctor out of the situation. The doctor was looking up through the beaded trees, it was dim in the forest and the only light provided was from the gems that shone on the ground, "why are you here River?" the doctor asked but didn't look back at her as he led them through the trees. "I'm with a team, I was chosen to help them" she asserted, "where are-ahhh!" the doctor was in mid sentence as he walked right into the hole that Amy and Rose had fallen in, River looked down at the falling man "down there!" she yelled, she looked at her father "we have to jump" she sated and grabbed his hand. "Wait what?" Rory's eyes went wide as River pulled him with her and then they were falling after the doctor.

"Everyone- net!" Jack called as yelling was heard from the hole that Rose and Amy had fallen through, Amy and Rose got up and helped form the net with their arms awaiting whoever was falling down the hole. Rose noticed the figure as he landed "doctor!" she sighed with relief as someone carried him out of the net of limbs and placed him on the ground, "there's more" he stated as two other people fell into the net of arms "River!" Jack smiled as the curly haired women was carried and put on a table, finally Rory was carried away to another table and Amy quickly ran after him. The doctor stood up and Rose rushed over hugging him "oh thank god your alright" he huffed hugging the blonde, "one second Rose" the doctor pushed her back and walked over to Jack and the curly haired women that Rose recognized for some reason-from the picture she had seen in the doctors room. Rose followed and noticed the women was now eyeing her, "you know each other?" the doctor looked between Jack and River, both of them nodded "about a year-she's a good partner" Jack flashed the doctor a smile, "I assume your Rose?" River looked at Rose forcing a smile "yea, and umm...I guess you're River?" Rose responded and River shook her head. River shook Rose's hand and then whispered in Rose's ear "it's all right, I know –about you two, but I want to talk to you" River stalked away, Rose looked at the doctor nervously but didn't say anything.

Rose followed after River a few minutes later as the doctor and Jack chatted, she found river in a separate hallway that had seven doors, "Look-I know I should've known better, we both should have but-" Rose was stopped "It's fine, I should have known, but what I don't understand is who are you?" "My name is Rose-Rose Tyler, I'm the Bad Wolf, and a time lady, I was born human-and umm...I met the doctor in 2005 I fell in love with him-I got trapped in a parallel world though.

I escaped, helped him but then a metacrisis version of him was created and he sent me away- he thought he was giving me the best chance but he wasn't and the metacrisis died at the hands of the parallel master for me and I was sent to the TARDIS somehow, and have been there for a few weeks. I'm not sure why he didn't tell you about me but I guess you are his wife" Rose looked at her feet, "it would've hurt too much" River replied "pardon?" Rose asked furrowing her eyebrows, "to tell me about you-It would have hurt too much, that's why he didn't" River explained. "Your calm" Rose commented, "why shouldn't I be" River asked, "I dunno just the fact that me and the doctor..." Rose trailed off, "its fine Rose really-I should have known. Your important to him, to have you back is a miracle, it truly is" River gave her a small smile and walked back to the larger room.

Rose had thought about what Jack said earlier and finally decided if she was going to help or not, she made her way through the crowd of people and found Jack "I'll do it" she agreed, Jack gave her a soft smile and squeezed her, "we have to leave in half an hour Rosie" he confirmed and walked away. Rose looked to the doctor who was talking to his wife, she could see shame and nervousness on his face she made her way to Rory and Amy, and greeted Rory who didn't look to friendly, Amy hit him lightly and eyed him. "Thank you" was the first thing Rose said to Amy "you're welcome?" Amy replied confused, "And to you Rory" Rose smiled at him, he just nodded at her and she walked away "what's going on Rose?" Amy stopped her; "nothing, I have to speak to the doctor quickly" she lied and rushed off. The doctor didn't understand why Rose had come over and hugged him so tightly but he returned the action and kissed her cheek. "I-I love you" Rose said into his chest, "why do you choose now to say that?" the doctor quizzed her, "no reason" Rose lied again as she held back tears and kissed him gently and made her way to Jack.

River came up to the doctor, "I have to leave with the rest of the group, you should all head back to the TARDIS" River announced and glanced at the doctor then to her mother and father and walked to the group that had started huddling together. The doctor made his way to Rory and Amy and told them they had to leave, "I'll grab Rose" Amy volunteered and looked around for the blonde, the room began to clear as the groups walked into hole's in the walls that she assumed led to ships. She noticed the blonde standing next to Jack as she pressed her foot on the ledge into a cave like entrance "doctor" Amy grabbed his attention and he found what she was looking at, his Rose was leaving. Rory, Amy and the doctor bolted to Rose "what are you doing?" the doctor yelled and Rose turned around with Jack at her side, "I-I have to leave" Rose asserted, "No!" the doctor complained, "please no!" he begged, "doctor, I have to-I have to help, they found something and the Bad Wolf is a part of it-I have to go" Rose tried to explain.

"What are you talking about, Rose! When I said think about It, I meant to think about what you were doing and if you should-I didn't mean get up and leave!" Amy fought "I know! And it's not because of you, I'm sorry, but it is for the best" Rose had to yell as the ships that were taking off made loud whirring noises."Please-please stay, you're my best friend! You can't leave!" Amy tried to convince Rose to come back with them, she could feel hot tears sting her eyes as they slid down her cheeks, Amy ran to Rose "please!" she cried, Rose stepped forward and hugged Amy before turning around and stepping onto the platform "Rose no!" the doctor yelled with a clenched jaw. "I love you" she mouthed before a glass sealed over the entrance and they were rising up and away , Rose threw herself against Jack crying into his chest, "It's okay Rosie, you made the right choice though, the universe needs you right now" Jack rubbed her back as they hovered away.

The doctor sat on the floor of Rose's room next to Amy, The doctor threw a pillow at the wall "it's unfair!-it's unfair!-it's. Not. Fair!" "Stop it" Amy grinded her teeth, "excuse me?" the doctor glared at her, "I said stop, you don't have the right to be upset" Amy muttered "I think I do" the doctor argued "you don't!" Amy whipped her head to face him, tears had stained her cheeks. "You don't have the right to be upset, you let yourself cheat on River-If anyone deserves to be upset it's my daughter!" Amy scolded. "That was Rose! I finally had her back! I was helping her-fixing her! Just like she did for me, and I loved her-I didn't even get to tell her!" the doctor sobbed. "Yea? Well guess what-you may be my raggedy man-but Rose was also my best friend too! You have to let people go! So I'm sorry it's so hard for you to let someone go that you pushed away and sent away so many times-I'm not the one who waited years to show her I loved her or tell her, so it's your own fault she's gone and you can only blame yourself!" Amy screamed at him and then moved over to sit on Rose's bed. "River may deserve better than me, and I don't deserve her, but all I want is Rose, I had her-you don't know what it is like to be born alone! And think the person you loved so very dearly was gone forever! I had her, in my arms, she was here! The room was in pin drop silence until Amy got up and walked towards the door

"Maybe she's gone because you don't deserve her" Amy sniffed and left.

_One week later_

Nobody had spoken to each to each other, the doctor didn't leave Rose's room, he didn't sleep, and he didn't eat, Amy refused to even let Rory comfort her. They were all laying in bed when the TARDIS phone started ringing, which was not normal, the doctor bolted out of the room followed by Amy and Rory. He picked up the phone only to be greeted by a voice he didn't want to hear "hello, doc-tor, turn on your screen" the man chuckled, the doctor pressed a few buttons and the monitor screen flicker on and there was the master and his Rose.

"I thought you were dead!"the doctor said, hearts pounding, "I'm from the other world, and this lovely women here is going to help me make you suffer, through the power of Bad Wolf, thank you, so very much for letting her leave to find me she was the last in my collection" the parallel master laughed wickedly, "whatever you do-" Rose spoke up, "don't come for me...please" she cried. The screen went blank and the doctor and Amy could only stand staring, Rose was in the Master's clutches, she was in trouble, her nightmares were coming true, and it was their fault, they let her leave.

**Authors note: well, that was the longest chapter I've written, alas it was kind of depressing and yes I'm continuing this is not the end! Please review, fav and follow! It makes me very happy! Also in the reviews , if I get better reviews and thoughts I may update faster ;) hope you enjoyed and yes I cried again –Lex (I'm apologize for any spelling mistakes/errors , I look over these pretty well, but I tend to miss a couple sorry)**


	7. Chapter 7

Tossing. Turning. Tossing. Turning. The doctor bolted up in his bed, he had been trying to get his mind off Rose, and keep his promise that he wouldn't come looking for her, but he couldn't do it. He scanned the room with blurry eyes, everything was organized and fit to perfection, he had spent four hours cleaning up trying to distract himself, _surely there must be more things that need organizing? _ The doctor thought, as he slid off his bed and went to search the shelves for a misplaced trinket or crooked picture. Nothing, absolutely nothing, everything was to his standards. He huffed and hit the wall, Rose had been right there-he could've grabbed her arm right before the ship flew off, but-but he didn't! "Stupid, coward!" the doctor yelled as he hit his fist against the wall again. His door was quickly swung open and Amy rushed to his side, "are you alright, we could hear that-feel that! Through every wall!" she complained. The doctor let himself sink against the wall, his forehead rubbing against the blue paint, he closed eyes muttering "no, no, no..." over again quietly. "Doctor?" Amy questioned his name, "yes, Amy?" the doctor looked up his face was pale and sick looking, "come on, you need some rest-back to bed with you" Amy led him to his bed and tucked the blankets around him, "goodnight, raggedy man" Amy smiled, "don't worry, Rose can protect herself" Amy tried to assure the doctor as she left the room pressing her hand against the light pad making the room dark. The doctor shook his head, ridding of his bad thoughts, taking in deep breaths and exhaling slowly, until he was finally asleep.

As Amy walked down the corridor of the TARDIS she could feel a tear slip from her eye, _what if Rose can't or doesn't protect herself-she's a time lady...but what could the man-the Master want with her? _Amy asked herself as she continued to wander to the kitchen for a hot cup of tea."

Rory sat staring at the ceiling, Amy had ran off to make sure the doctor was alright, she was kind like that, he smiled. She was angry with the doctor though, just like Rory was mad at the doctor, except she had a different opinion. She was more accepting of the doctor and Rose's relationship, she liked Rose, and so did Rory. Amy warned Rose about her choice and Rose walked away before the doctor had a say in it, he wouldn't tell either of them but he had heard Amy and the doctor argue over who deserved who and how he had treated River and Rose, and Rory had to admit Amy made a good point. Rory sighed, "Time travel-not so simple."

Rose sat in the chair she had been tied up to, this was ridiculous, Jack was in the other room being killed over and over again, He had explained to Rose what the Master that he had met did, she felt terrible and now it was happening all over again. What if this turned into the year that wasn't again? Rose fumbled with her fingers, Rose had been screaming over and over again and so now there was a bandage wrapped around her mouth, which wasn't all that pleasant. She sat there thinking to herself most of the time, even though the master rarely came to 'visit' she was the weapon of the project, she knew it. She was what destroyed her own world...and her family. Rose sniffled _stop it, stop thinking about that _She scolded herself.

"Knock, Knock!" The master's voice was loud as he slid open a heavy metal door, Rose rolled her eyes. "Hello, princess, are ready to become my full time queen?" The master cackled, Rose felt sick at the thought, he had been planning this out since the day he met her.

The duplicate and Rose had been grocery shopping and they went their separate ways to get their other things, and the Master had been in the same isle as her at the time, she'd accidentally knocked a couple things off a shelf when she went to grab one item and so he rushed over to help her. He greeted her told her he would do it and then asked her out for a cup of tea or coffee at a café. Rose had explained she was with someone and he begged to meet them and then when he met the duplicate things took a spiral downhill. The master was mad-insane, had an obsession with drums and beats and the duplicate looked terrified when he had first met him. The duplicate explained who he was in the real world and Rose had tried o convince him that he was probably different, he believed her, and she was wrong, so he died for her because of it.

Rose blinked back a couple tears as she made eye contact with him, "would you like to have an opportunity to speak now, or forever hold your peace?" The master grinned. Rose didn't do anything in reply, she moved her gaze to the floor and there it stayed. She jumped a bit as he slammed his hands on the side of her chair "listen! _Sweetie_" the master spat, "you're not getting out of this so I suggest, you better start following along with my plans, darling" he growled and made a hasty exit. Just this once, Rose wished the doctor would be there-anyone of them, to save her from her nightmares that were becoming even more real every minute-every second, now she was supposed to marry a psychopath.

The doctors eyes fluttered open, he could see the photo on his nightstand of his past regeneration in the pinstripes and trench coat smiling next to his once human Rose. The doctor remembered Rose had taken the trench coat along with her and the trainers, he sniffled, he just wanted to have Rose's sent but he didn't, and him Amy, and Rory all agreed to keep Rose's room off limits for anyone. The doctor stretched and pushed his upper body up with his hands, he could save Rose, but Amy insisted she would be fine and could take care of herself, and he believed her, Rose had saved him plenty of times, but this was different. He had finally gotten her back and in less than three weeks she was gone again, maybe Amy was right, the doctor didn't deserve Rose or River, but for the first time in years he had the chance to save Rose Tyler. "I'm sorry Rose, but I'm breaking your promise" The doctor spoke out loud and rushed to get changed and make his way down to the TARDIS console room.

Amy was just making her way out of her bedroom in her red t-shirt and denim skirt when the doctor had flew past her making her stumble and almost fall over onto the floor, "you okay?" Rory checked as he exited out right after. "Yeah, doctor!" she called. Amy and Rory followed the doctor into the console room and watched as he began pressing buttons "doctor what are you doin?" Amy furrowed her eyebrows panting from her chase.

"Breaking a promise!" the doctor grinned examining the screen on his console and then pushing it away. "Found them, and –locked!, Rose Tyler here we come!" the doctor grinned, "wait-what?" Amy had just caught a hold of what he said. "I'm going to save Rose Tyler" The doctor defined his plan, Amy and Rory just stared giving un-easy looks at each other.

Rose sat swinging her head back and forth, she was more than restless and if anyone came in she would be screaming wobbling the chair just get energy out and scare them. She looked up as the bolt on the door clicked and it slid open, but instead of the master, it was River who entered. Rose gave her a confused look and River just grinned swaying up to her and gently taking the bandage of her mouth. "What are you doing here?" Rose clenched her jaw, "saving you" River laughed lightly. "No but really-why you?" Rose asked staring at her waiting for an answer. "You make the doctor happy right?" River quoted Rose, "I guess" Rose replied unsure. "That's why, Rose...My time is coming, the doctor doesn't know I know, and I plan to keep it that way, I'm not going to use that fact against him either, but you need to promise," River stopped and Rose nodded her head for River to continue, "promise, you'll keep him happy and won't let him travel alone?" River eyed Rose. Rose stayed silent and then looked up and agreed "always" she smiled sadly. She wasn't jealous or angry at River and River didn't feel that way towards her either, it made her feel bad in a way. River untied her and they began creeping out of the room to go find Jack.

**Authors note: sorry for not updating yesterday, it was long and I just didn't have time, but here it is now! It's short too, but my past couple chapters have been fairly long. Also thank you for favourting, following and reviewing it makes me so happy. (I apologize for any mistakes or spelling errors) (I also recently discovered I ship Dean (SPN) and Rose (DW) together now QOTD: what's your crack ship?)-Lex**


	8. Chapter 8

Rose sat on the cold floor, her back pressed against the wall, River was only a few inches away on the other side. They were separated by a gap-another hallway, and from what Rose could tell, the Master was heading their way. The stomping of soldier's feet made her shutter, the two women stepped farther away from the gap and each other as the group of men passed them. Rose stiffened against the wall, her mind, her eyes, her breathing, her body, everything froze. "Roseie, sweet heart, where are you?" his voice cooed, Rose felt as if she might be sick right there, "I said, where are you!" his voice was cold and loud. Rose could feel it itching at the back of her throat, she needed to get something out, cough at least, she held her breath in hopes it would pass, the Master drew nearer and nearer to them. Rose sputtered as it took her over and collapsed to the floor, what was going on? She held her palms to the metal floor leaning on her knees and coughed, sputtered, spit. The slick liquid draining out of her mouth sliding past her lips, the warmth of it on her tongue staining her pink lips deep red. Blood. Rose opened her eyes staring at the now blood stained floor, she whipped her head to look up at River who stared at her wide eyed. Before either of them could acknowledge each other a pair of feet in black dress shoes stood in front of Rose and continued to speak, "hello, Rosie, dear, come along with me, we'll save you from this-" he looked at River and then back down at Rose "-wretched lady, come on now" The master reached down for Rose but she refused. He crouched down in front of her, "You have to learn to trust me, I'm not the bad guy" he pleaded.

The TARDIS landed and the doctor bounded down the steps to open his TARDIS and discover where the parallel Master had been hiding along with his Rose. "Should we split up?" Rory asked "no" the doctor spat turning on Rory, "no, not here-we don't know what he's like" The doctor explained. "Yea, but I thought you met this Master guy before?" Amy stated as she exited the TARDIS after Rory. "Yea-well, he's the parallel version, he might be different" the doctor convinced the couple. "Now, come along ponds!"

The Master grabbed Rose by her hands and pulled her up, as she faced River two guards came up from behind and grabbed River by an arm and started dragging her away. "River!" Rose fumbled trying to escape the Master's grasp. River pulled and pushed trying to gain freedom as she was dragged the opposite direction away from Rose "Rose!" River yelled. _Calm down, you'll be fine, she'll be fine, the doctor will be fine, we'll be fine. _River encouraged herself and stood up straight walking with her captors.

Rose crumpled to the floor, the Master holding her by both arms still, "I told you, she's wretched, she poisoned you" the master looked at the blood on the floor and back to Rose staring at the dried red on her lips. "No!-No" Rose cried, River wouldn't do that, "Yes Rose! She's jealous, she just wants the doctor, that's all she wants, she tricked you! Please, Rose, he's not even here for you-don't you think he would've come by now? Rose, I'm here, I'm here to help" The Master explained. He looked at her, into her deep brown eyes, the one's he'd first fallen in love with. The eyes he saw when he picked up the cans she knocked off the shelf, those deep brown eyes. His grip tightened on her arms as he thought about the other doctor and the new one he'd discovered, she would be his. His hands slid down her arms to her wrists. Her eyes were wet with tears, he'd gotten her, hit her right in the weak spot, he sat down and let her lean into him as he placed a hand on her head "I'm here, I always have been, when he runs away or leaves you behind, Roseie, my dear, I have and will always be here." The master finished.

Rose listened to every word, _he's lying, he's a fake, he's not real, he's evil, Rose!_ But every word healed her more and more, and made her feel more and more. She sat and gazed at him as he spoke, _he's always been there for me, he always will be_ she thought, a small smile perked on her lips and then fell. As he pulled her into him, she could breathe again, feel him around her, the world around her, she let herself go. She sniffed a bit and then let the tears fall, _how could you do this? River and the doctor, that's how its s'posed to be, not you, this-this is what you are. _She held onto his hand squeezing as pain filled her heart, she sobbed into the black suit coat he wore and he just whispered "it's okay" over and over letting her fall apart in his arms. He was there for her, even when the doctor wasn't he always had been even when the duplicate had left for a business trip, he really had always been there. _But-he's here for me even now._

Room after Room the trio searched the building, the so called "Master" had been hiding in, "doctor!" Amy called "what?-and shut up." The doctor grinded his teeth, "we can't find anything" Amy complained and like it was planned a loud banging came from the last room just down the hall, The doctor looked up and a devilish grin playing on his face "really, you sure about that?" he then ran off after the sound with Amy and Rory following behind. He pulled out the sonic screw driver aiming it at the metal sliding door and it slid open with just enough time for the three of them to run through it. The doctor came face to Face with a tied up Jack Harkness, bringing back memories of the real Master. "There's no guards" Amy pointed out, "yes, suspicious" The doctor furrowed his eye brows and then moved to free Jack, using his sonic screwdriver. "Best get out of here quick then" The doctor directed and led everyone out of the cell quickly. "I'm gonna get a hold of my team and get ready to get us out of here" Jack claimed and the doctor nodded his head. "River, and Rose, they were taken I don't know where they are" Jack commented and the doctor didn't look back, he just walked forwards jaw clenched. _Bastard_, the doctor thought as his mind came to the conclusion of the Master.

Rose sat on the metal table as the Master cleaned her lip and gave her some water with who knows what in it. Why was she letting him do this? "Rose" He spoke looking at the floor, "yea..." Rose said quietly, "I'm sorry, truly, about-well, everything...I need to know...the plan, Bad Wolf , are you okay with it" Rose watched him as he continued to avoid eye contact. He wanted to use her-her power of bad wolf, to change the world to change time, force it to be his. She knew it was wrong, so very-very wrong, but deep down she felt pain for him, he had always been alone, no companion-no TARDIS, nothing. "I-I" Rose swallowed, she could die, she could be permanently hurt, scarred, mentally injured. She flinched as his cold hands grabbed hers, she slid off the table still holding his hands, he pressed her back against a wall and whispered "I know, I know what you're thinking, you don't have to be-but don't think for a second I wouldn't try and save you" the Master encouraged. He let his lips touch her skin and trailed a line down her neck and up again

_This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong! _Rose screamed inside her head but nothing left her lips, she just rolled her head back against the wall and then her lips found his, she was kissing him. _Rose!_ She cried inside her mind, she'd waited so long, for someone, for anyone to take her, make her feel loved, 85 years; she waited for something like this. A word escaped her "please" her voice hitched, tongue and tongue, mouth on mouth, lips pressed to lips, she sighed. Her body taking control as her fingers clawed at his shoulders wanting him closer, she didn't care who it was-not anymore, "please" she sighed again, a tear slipped from her eye her body quivered with sadness and she felt like she was going to collapse. The master opened his eyes to meet hers, her back still pressed against the wall "I, I love you" his words were calm. Rose blinked, those three words she had been waiting for, for more than a hundred years. She didn't hesitate or flinch, or stop, she just kissed him back. The metal door slid open.

Minutes later, the trio had found the infirmary, the last place they needed to check, the doctor flicked his sonic screwdriver and the door slowly slid open his hopes were almost gone when the door slid open completely he saw his Rose and the Master, against each other, holding each other, on each other, kissing! His hearts broke, split, fell. "Rose" He was barely able to manage her name, Rose looked up and still holding the masters hand pushed him back slightly, she gulped not sure what to say. She watched as the doctor just gapped at the pair, his eyes sad and wide, the colour drained from his face "I-" Rose could feel the water works coming on. _Don't cry_. "You're a bit late" the Master spoke, "yes, but she asked us not to come, I broke that promise though" the doctor huffed. "well, there was no point" the Master laughed, The doctor arched an eye brow confused, "Rose, I love you" The Master whispered into her ear and found her hand, watching the doctor to make sure he had seen. "Doctor" Rose cried, "Rose, why?" the doctor raised both eye brows, "he-he loves me, and-" she knew she sounded like a child, "Doctor, I've been waiting-85 years for someone-any one, to show me they love me" Rose gasped as she coughed. "I showed you that" the doctor begged, "yea...he told me-what I've been waiting for those-those three words" Rose concluded.

_That's it? All she wants is those three words...but-but I can't tell her yet, this isn't the right time-or place, but what if she comes back to me? No...she'll come back if she loves me. _"he's a liar, he killed my duplicate, he threatened you, Rose what makes you think he's any different?" the doctor stood up straight with an argument, Rose sniffled "you don't know do you?" the doctor glared sternly .

Amy and Rory only mere feet away stood watching _how could she?_ Amy thought, that was the moment River busted through holding up a huge white gun, "let her go" Rivers voice was cold, let go of my husband's happiness and I won't shoot, keep her and I won't think twice.

River could see Rose's hand intertwined with the Masters, but she didn't lower the gun, she knew, her parents would be gone soon too, if the doctor had anyone left it was Rose, Rose dropped the Masters hand. "Remember what I said?" River reminded Rose and then nodded towards her parents, Rose quickly caught on, only to be stopped by the Master. "Rose, what I just said-what we just went through" The Master watched her as she kept walking "yea thanks" Rose tried to forget it, but how could she? "You could be the queen of the world if you stay with me, you could have everything, anything!" the Master begged grabbing her wrist. Rose turned on him and spat "I have everything I want-everything you want but you can't have!...I don't want to be queen of the world-I'm not a queen!" "Then what do you want?" The Master pleaded, "I have what I want, what I've always wanted, I'm not a queen, or princess or a women, I'm a lady-a time lady, and you don't deserve me, but thank you for helping me understand what I want." Rose yanked her arm way from the man and started to run towards the doctor who stood grinning tears in his eyes, only feet away from him, Rose came to a halt as a glass wall fell between them "noo!" The doctor screamed running for her "doctor!" she hit her fists against the wall, "if I can't have her no one can!" The master laughed wickedly, Rose knew he was a cheat but this was sick.

Amy and Rory ran after the doctor with River holding a gun up shooting the glass, but it wouldn't break. The doctor had her, right there; they were separated by an inch of glass. "Rose" he whined pressing his forehead against the glass she pressed her forehead to his staring up at him. "I'm so stupid...you can't forgive me for that" Rose sobbed. "He poisoned you, not me-but him" River explained. Rose looked at Amy who kept staring at her "what?" Rose questioned the red head, "do it" Amy demanded, Rose knew what Amy was talking about, "what?" the doctor gave Rose a bemused look as he quizzed her "what do you have to do?" "I'm different, then most time lords-ladies this might weird you out, but move away from the glass" Rose instructed them. Amy dragged the doctor away, Rose looked back at the other time lord "you're a selfish bastard" she smiled and then closed her eyes holding her palms to the glass focusing"

_focus. Imagine it breaking. Shattering, cracking focus, breathe, smash._ When Rose opened her eyes the glass was shattered and destroyed scattered on the ground, she ran as fast she could before anything could stop her and her arms found the doctor "I missed you" she cried into his shoulder "I missed you to, now run!" the doctor yelled and the five of them bolted from danger running for the TARDIS and easily escaped.

After having a small reunion, Rose found River "thank you" Rose thanked the curly haired women, "thank you" River bowed her head and Rose arched an eyebrow, "you keep him happy for me, we'll be gone soon, my family and I" River looked down. Rose made her jump a bit as she wrapped her arms around River. River returned the gesture and they both entered the console room, "where too now?" Rose smiled. They all knew the Master wouldn't be gone forever but for now they could ignore him, and Jacks team was still working on the case. "Manhattan?" Rory perked up, Rose could see a frown come upon Rivers face "naw-maybe another day" Rose decided and the doctor put in coordinates to drop River off before they would travel.

Rose sat in her room smelling the bed covers, no one had touched it, she changed her clothes and laid herself down, she turned her head to see the tall man walk in she grinned happy and joyful to be home. The doctor sat himself on her bed and pulled her into his arms, "don't do that again" he scolded, Rose laughed "okay" she responded "I'm serious he let his smile fall, "because Rose Tyler, I love you, and I'm not losing you not again" he stared into her brown eyes speckled with gold and grinned and gently placed his lips on hers, his Rose was home.

_Did he just tell me he loves me?_

**Authors note: wow. Okay! Sorry it took so lonnggggggg to update but it's done—no not the story the story isn't finished but, for the next couple weeks I won't be updating as much, because I have exams coming up, and ect. So bare with me, its not summer break for me yet ;( but yea thank you for all the follows and favs! And please review what you though/think , ect.-luv lex**


	9. Chapter 9

Breathing. His breaths were slow, not once did she stop and think about how this would affect everyone aboard the TARDIS-not his breathing. No. Her. She was the problem, she would never forgive herself, never not regret what she had done, she let herself fall into a another man's (time lords) arms In a split second, without a care. She was greedy, and hungry for someone to be there for her, when she had the doctor all along. He tried to send her away, but that was for his and her own good, but Amy and Rory refused, she hurt River, she knew she had but River didn't once-not once did she let her pain show. And Rose respected her for that, for letting the doctor go, because she couldn't do it-not Rose, she didn't have the hearts. But what about the doctor? He never got a say, he simply ignored River-at least from what Rose had seen and heard, did the doctor miss her at all? Rose sighed, how could she do this? She could make it even; go find another time lord... Let the doctor and River be... Well the doctor and River. She couldn't though, she promised River she would keep the doctor happy, because even Amy and Rory would be gone one day. Rose shook her head and rubbed her eyes, she didn't want to think about that, not now, not ever. But that wasn't an option, so for the time being she ignored it.

Amy sat in the kitchen at the TARDIS blue table and drank the tea she had made for herself. Rose broke. She knew it, that had to be it-she wouldn't have willingly just ...kissed him. She was here now, that's what mattered, but what about her daughter-Melody, what was she feeling, and what was she going to do? Amy had noticed River and Rose having some kind of 'mental conversation' but she decided not ask, what she knew was that it wasn't good, Rose had been having a hard time talking to anyone after what they all witnessed, but they would have to forgive Rose eventually. Amy played with the handle of the tea mug and then got up to put it in the sink. A tiny knock at the entry way of the kitchen stopped Amy, she looked up to see a blonde leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and head lowered. Amy placed the cup down lightly and shuffled over to Rose, "hey" she spoke up, "hey..." Rose sniffled in response. Amy made a small smirk, "what's wrong now?" She asked. "Are you okay with this?" Rose looked up, "what'd ya mean?" Amy gave her a bemused look. "I mean...me, are you okay with me being here? With the doctor..." Rose questioned, Amy watched as Rose refused to make eye contact with her, she was okay with this wasn't she? When she didn't answer Rose spoke again "s'okay if you're not-" "-it's fine Rose, I told you to think about it, you thought about it, and this is where it ends up, okay?" Amy assured her. Rose smiled a bit and Amy hugged her for comfort, not just to comfort Rose, but to comfort herself, Rose was different, and sometimes different was worth it.

They each went their separate ways back to their bedrooms and crawled into bed, a million thoughts still spinning in their minds.

Rose played with the doctor's fingers and closed her eyes, she had dreamed of this, being here with the doctor, any of her doctors... But this wasn't what she thought it would be. She only achieved this by hurting others, and this wasn't how she wanted to earn it, too late now... Rose rolled her head to face the ceiling; she watched time energy swirl around. This was the one addition to her room that the doctor still hadn't noticed.

When night came or the room went dark, the ceiling would glow with a sky of stars and planets and time energy would swirl around the room from the mouth of the wolf painted above her head board. She hadn't noticed until a couple minutes later but the TARDIS had begun to sing her to sleep, she grinned, her sister was with her now, comforting her.

The doctor tossed and turned as he slept, his nightmares were vivid and controlling. He sat upright startling Rose, whom he quickly grabbed and wrapped his arms around. "Rose, Rose, Rose, oh my Rose" he breathed, he refused to let go, his fingers digging into her skin. "Hey-hey, doctor, I'm right her s'alright" Rose cupped his cheek with her right hand, turning her body in his arms so she could face him. He kissed her forehead pulling her into his body, "Rose" he repeated, the sheets were twisted around their bodies pulling them together, Rose rubbed his wrist with her thumb "hey, I'm right here" she assured him and pulled at his chin for him to look at her. His eyes darted everywhere, taking in all of Rose just to make sure she was real, he rubbed his hands up from her back to her shoulders to her wrists "Rose" he gasped with realization that it had only been a dream. "Rose" his breath hitched with sadness in his voice, Rose looked up at him with empathy "I know, it's okay, I'm right here see?" she grasped his hand "it was just a bad dream" she tried to comfort him. _How does he cope on his own?_ Rose thought, the doctor breathed and exhaled a shaky breath, he pulled her closer to him (if that was even possible) and tightened his long arms around her.

Rose let the doctor pull her closer and hug himself around her, she watched as he looked around the room as if he was guarding her from some unknown force. She stifled a giggle as he pulled her into his lap, "I'm fine doctor-" "-Rose stay next to me, don't move, just-don't-don't leave...don't-don't, don't leave..." the doctor rambled on. Realization came over Rose as she figured out his dream was probably about her leaving, "it always helped me to talk about my nightmares, maybe-maybe you should?" Rose hinted. The doctor sat and thought about the idea for a moment, with Rose still cradled in his arms, "okay" he agreed and inhaled before he continued. "You were going to leave me, not because of a parallel world, or because I sent you with a duplicate, you...you were going to leave for someone else..." the doctor stared at the bed sheets and didn't dare make eye contact with Rose. "May I ask, who this someone else was?" Rose quizzed, the doctor looked down at her finally locking eyes, but this time they weren't lonely, they weren't sad-they were full of hatred-and rage, "the Master" he choked out. Rose bolted up and crawled away from the doctor and then proceeded to turn and face him "is this because of the other day?" she could feel tears behind her eyes, it was the truth-she wanted to leave him for someone else the other day, and she almost did... "I don't know...I guess" the doctor answered still holding his glare. "I know- I know you can't forgive me for what I did-but you don't get it" Rose stated "what don't I get? What didn't I see that I don't get?" the doctor growled. "I waited...85 years, for someone-anyone! The duplicate died for me, I had no one, and then-then him-the Master...he played me-he made me feel loved!" Rose argued "And I don't?" The doctor watched her as she crawled off the bed. "Yes-yes you do! But I destroyed your marriage! I thought-I thought maybe...if he loved me-then you could love River-forget about me! I could find someone else, we would all be happy!"

Rose walked around the room hot with anger and filled with dread, the last straw was pulled- she needed to tell him what she felt. "I don't make you happy?" the doctor stitched his eyebrows, "no-I mean yes of course! But..." Rose couldn't think, "But what?" the doctor pushed, "but...you deserve better, -River, I wasn't even supposed to be here...I should've just walked away, you and River are married!" Rose cried. "Well technically-"Rose stopped him "I don't care" she spoke with her jaw clenched leaning over the bed frame staring directly at him, "this is my fault, and I thought if you hadn't come rescued me, that you could forget me-be with River and Amy and Rory-move on!" Rose breathed, she felt like she might just collapse, crawl into the fetal position and cry, "what makes you think, he would love you?" the doctor held back a yell but the anger still in his words. "I don't know, he's just always been there-I'm not saying I love him...but I thought it would be better, and I needed someone who felt the same-who was alone like me" Rose coughed "I've been alone-" "no you haven't been alone, you've got a TARDIS, the ponds-your wife! Every companion!" Rose screamed at him. The doctor sat there taken back at her words, out of the corner of his eye he could see her knuckles turning white as she squeezed the black bed frame. She was right, he had always had someone-even the TARDIS, but wouldn't she miss him? "How would we do it?" he asked, Rose looked up confused, "how do you expect me to get on without you? I get you back and then you leave me again? Are you capable of doing that?" the doctor explained furthermore.

Rose replied "For you, I could do _anything_, I ripped apart universes for you," Rose paused her jaw tightening with rage "I looked into the heart of the TARDIS and became, like you, I let every moment you made me upset or angry slide- after years, I chose to walk away before Amy and Rory asked for me to stay, I let a cybermen _kill_ the only other person I loved because it was for that you-he wanted to, he didn't love me the same-and you know it. So yea, I could do it, for your happiness with River, I could do it so we both had a chance" Rose loosened her jaw and kept a glare on him which he never looked away from.

"You don't even know what I am" Rose laughed "because I'm not like you!" Rose spat at him "I'm the bad wolf, and I choose, whatever the hell I want to do, for the better or the worse" Rose narrowed her eyes at him and then stood up properly waiting for his reaction. "I can't do it though" the doctor protested "what if you have to?" Rose shot "I-I don't know..." "How do I know you love me if you can just leave River behind-what if you do that to me?" Rose asked "You were first!" the doctor spat back "who cares! I don't want to be dropped like a dead fly!" Rose could feel the heat on her face as the tears began.

"Is that what you want? For me to leave you behind! Or was it your plan to leave me all along?" The doctor yelled as he threw open her door and started down the hallway to the console room. "What if it is? What are you going to do?" Rose played. The doctor began slamming and hitting buttons on the console which mad a loud noise as if it was annoyed, Rose stumbled into the console room in the outfit Amy had picked out for her, the doctor stared in horror as she tied her bright yellow trainers and carried a fez and bow tie up to him as the TARDIS engines slowed and landed.

They stood staring at each other for a second unsure of what was happening, Rory and Amy ran into the console room as Rose spoke "nice knowin yea then" she shoved the bow tie and fez into his hands and ran out for the TARDIS with tears staining her cheeks.

Rose sobbed as she ran out of the blue box and landed on her hands and knees, it was over. Rose sat back on her heels and rubbed her eyes crying "Rose?" an all too familiar voice grabbed her attention. She looked up to see his hand reaching for her to grab it, she grasped it and let him pull her up, she found his brown eyes and waited for him to say something "you alright?" he asked, Rose shook her head and threw herself at him hugging him, "It's okay my wolf" the Master rubbed her back in comfort letting her cry into his shirt.

_Every Rose has its thorn_

**_*TBC*_**

**Authors note: yea, that's right, ;) so I like the kind of dark Rose tone, so the fic is going somewhere along the lines of that XD I hope your enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Remember to follow if you please and favourite and if I get enough reviews I'll update faster! (Sorry for any error/mistakes)(bare with me-exams are coming up!)-Lex**


	10. Chapter 10

Rose Tyler walked with the two men dressed in black directly behind her, it had been three weeks precisely since she had fallen to her knees outside of the TARDIS and then into-_his_ arms. She could still remember what she had said to him.

_Three weeks earlier:_

"Its okay" the master spoke as he kept rubbing her back, she couldn't help crying, she was stupid and she knew it, she gave up everything if she thought it was best._ Maybe it is for the best?-it is. _River knew the new doctor better, and she had married him... even if it wasn't exactly real. That was Rivers doctor though...not Rose's. She couldn't cross any time lines either or go back to when her pinstriped doctor was alone-right after she disappeared because it would change everything.

Her and The Master sat on the ground now as the TARDIS had disappeared when they had been holding each other, "Are you going to stay with me then?" the Master looked up in question, Rose kept staring at the ground and his hand that was inching closer to hers. _This is making a commitment, no more doctor...ever._ Rose breathed and exhaled; she looked up into his brown eyes and grinned as she let him hold her hand "yes" she replied. "But..." she gripped his hand tighter in hopes of not angering him, "I will never love you-or love you the way I did with-with him" she choked out.

The Master thought for a moment, _she was willing to stay with him by his side-and be honest; no one was ever like that to him. _She was accepting of his flaws and he loved her all the more for it, he nodded his head in agreement and began to stand up pulling the blonde up with him. "Know that I will always love you though...Rose" he smiled softly.

That was the first real smile she had seen him give, and he said her name-honestly, not dark or eerie, just naturally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The doctor sat on the edge of Roses bed, he had refused to pick up River and wouldn't say a word he had gently placed the bow tie and fez Rose had shoved at him on her pillow. He didn't enter her walk in closet or play with her little collectibles he didn't brush a finger over the image of her and the previous him and he didn't curl under her covers to have the smell of her near him. He sat, and stared, and wept.

Amy passed Rose's room for the sixth time that day, the door wide open and the doctor without his tweed jacket on was still leaning against the edge of Rose's bed not daring to make eye contact or look away from the floor. Amy made a sad smile and continued, she knew exactly why Rose left, Rose didn't love the Master, she loved the doctor-and that was exactly why she left. She made it hard though, for herself and the doctor, she didn't tell the truth, because it hurt too much. So she fought with him to make an easier get away. She cared, for everyone-no matter who it was. River had told her something that the rest of them didn't know and the doctor knew that, so he wouldn't talk to River either. Rose gave River back time that she thought she wouldn't get but the doctor was to hearts broken to understand what Rose had done. Rose didn't want to be the bad guy, but in both scenarios...she sort of was.

Amy made her way to her and Rory's bedroom and silently shut the door; she crawled under the covers and listened to his soft breathing. She couldn't even find calm in the comfort of her husband's presence. Would she ever see Rose again? Would Rose want to?...Would the doctor want to?

_What did I do wrong? _The doctor thought to himself, what could he have done? He said a single thing- he had a nightmare and then Rose-she...she flipped she fought with him. He'd never seen her so upset or angry, was it real? Or was it an act? Did she plan to run away for the Master was she going to change?

So many questions rummaged through his head and not one had an answer.

The dark skinned man on Rose's left held her shoulder blade with his right hand pushing her forwards and the other held a gun aimed at the ground but slightly up "just in case." Rose sighed as her hips swayed. She had on her tar black high wasted shorts and a black crop top the master told her to wear, with the word wolf ripped into it on the back. She had on black converse instead of yellow and a deep red lip stick. She felt different and even looked different.

They neared the Red door and her heart rate began to fasten, was she really doing this? Was she changing the past for him? Was she giving him all of herself to do this?

_How could you..._Rose shuttered at the words of the TARDIS, she had understood the blue box since she had arrived and the blue box had understood everyone of Rose's thoughts and plans. _I'm sorry_ Rose would mentally apologize constantly, _my sister..._the TARDIS would plead.

Rose had made her choice though and this was where she was going to end. She was going to become one like the TARDIS. If she couldn't be with the doctor and travel the universe, because she felt pain for River, then she would stay with the only other person like her. _Him, the master._ She would never love him like the doctor but they were connected in a way that they weren't with others.

Rose could feel a tear slip from her eye, but she didn't want to be sad so she held it back and entered the room like the follower she was. The two men stood at the door as she walked forwards to him, the man, the Master, "hello Rosie" he grinned and pushed a hand out waiting for her to grab it. "Hello" Rose acknowledge him and placed her hand in his, he led her to a couch and let her sit, placing himself next to her, "my wolf" he sighed Rose cupped his cheek with her hand and stared at him for a second, "you know what I said, what I told you, I'll never love you the same" Rose kept a straight face so that he understood. The incident with him all those months ago meant nothing, that her hearts were with someone else even if he might not love her anymore.

The Master understood completely, he knew he never had a chance but he still did it;

"Yes, but Rose...Rose Tyler-_I love you._" He admitted and then gently kissed her before getting up and leading himself out of the room leaving a frozen Rose Tyler still in shock.

_This doesn't change anything._ Rose told herself, and it didn't change anything. Rose could feel a small grin spread on her face though, it gave her butter flies in a way.

The gold in her eyes enhanced and then lowered. She slid down and rested on the couch awaiting her fate.

"I love her" the doctor finally breathed, sitting next to Amy on the stairs of the TARDIS.

Amy wanted to tell him that she knew what Rose did and why and that Rose would always love him, but something told her not to, she didn't want to anger Rose and maybe the doctor needed time away and if he knew he might just run off in search of the young blonde again.

"And that's okay" Amy comforted him, rubbing his back, it was okay.

It had been okay for him to love Rose all along.

But it was Rose's choice to leave or stay. To love him or not.

And the truth is...

"_Every Rose has its thorn"_ Amy spoke as the doctor leaned against her.

The doctor muttered in response,

"_Curse emotions_"

**Authors note: well I don't have exams because of strike and I'm off school so I figured I would update. Sorry it's short, I write as I go ;) anyways enjoy favourite and PLEASE review. I love reviews 3 oh and follow! (sorry for any spelling errors/mistakes, **_** try my best)**_** luv you guys! XD updates might not be as frequent I apologize in advance. –Lex. In other news my grama got a puppy, he's awesome! **


	11. Chapter 11

The scars on her arms were proof enough she wasn't okay.

He knew from

The look in her eyes that he saw once a day.

The way she sat hunched over,

And went along with the little games he played.

The way she got smaller and tinier

and didn't care if she never had a say.

His wolf-no not his.

Was not even, "okay."

"Rose" the master spoke up,

him sitting on the piano bench,

Her sitting on the black leather couch

in black leggings on and a hoodie.

When she didn't answer he turned to face her and realized she was asleep with the hood of her sweater over her head.

He gave a small smile and walked up to her, he was never using her, not once.

He had wanted to destroy the doctor always but then she came along and changed his mind. For her, he would do anything, and he knew, he knew that something was wrong, she wasn't alright. The physical and emotional signs were strong.

He despised the doctor but Rose deserved better, and he was trying, he really was.

But... The thought always came up "what if the doctor could help?"

He didn't want to send her away though, after all he had done, he had changed, and the only reason he despised the doctor was because of what he had heard, Rose hand not told the real doctor the truth.

Yes the duplicate or parallel doctor had died for her but she never told the doctor about the numerously countless times he had left her alone or hurt her or cheated.

The duplicate doctor was not her doctor, and the master was trying to get her away, he had hurt her too though. That was his fault and he accepted it.

The master sighed, Rose had given everything up for him, so she could change, die. Leave.

He wouldn't let her, after he had thought about it, he wouldn't let her go, not without a fight, she wasn't going to give her herself up and fall into death willingly, she would be the Rose he remembered before he changed her, before the duplicate came along, before she ran away instead of being sent away. They both knew the right path she should take but were both to afraid to let go.

Amy walked down the TARDIS hallway.

_Back and forth. Back and forth. _

"Doctor!" She finally yelled, he had been in Rose's room for more than three hours and god knows what he had been doing.

Amy was starting to get bored and Rory didn't want them to be mopping around for the rest of the week and thought it would be best if maybe they all went on a trip.

"Doctor!" She repeated and was then answered by the wild swing of the door opening and a grinning doctor "yes Amelia" he arched and eye brow, Amy mimicked his face but frowned suspiciously.

"Rory thought we should go out -for a trip, you know away from the TARDIS. "

The doctor stood there for a moment, he took a quick look back into the bed room and then replied "one second" there was the slam of a door and shuffling and then the doctor exited Rose's room and swiftly shut the door leading Amy down to the console room with a silly grin, Amy didn't ask.

Rory appeared minutes later, "where do you want to go?" The doctor smiled.

"I was thinking Manhattan" Rory answered slowly with a bemused look.

"Wonderful" the doctor flipped a switch and put in coordinates and the TARDIS engines began.

"Rose" the master spoke, only hours later after she had woken up and finally eaten something.

"Yes" she replied solemnly, "I think..."He choked out "That thing we talked about awhile ago, that-that should happen, you... You should..." He couldn't bring himself to finish. "Why"'Rose asked, her lips pursed.

"I've noticed, your sad Rose, and I don't like it, I mean I'm glad you're here, but I don't want you to be sad" the master explained. Rose tilted her head "I'm not sad" she furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't lie" the master looked up with a strict expression. "I've Already planned for you to jump with a dimension bracelet, it will probably take a few hops but you'll find him quickly" the master continued "don't argue with me about it either."

Rose dropped her fork "but what if I-" "don't argue" the master sighed "please."

That was the last of their conversation before they went to bed.

Rose Crept into his room around eleven and laid down next to him "why are you in here?" The Master mumbled into his pillow.

"Because I think you want me in here" Rose Drew a finger on the back of his neck, "why would I want that" the master questioned her as he turned around, "because you love me" Rose smirked.

"A lot people love you" the master rolled his eyes. "I know, and I love them" Rose told him. This implied she loved him and the doctor "maybe not the same, but I will always love you, and him" "I've loved you since the first day we met" the masters voice hitched, Rose smiled and pushed herself up on her hands and leaned over him "I know" she giggled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before leaving for good.

The last words he heard from her sweet voice were "and I forgive you, thank you" and then his door clicked closed as he drifted back to sleep.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This just couldn't.

First Amy was reading a book and Rory went to get coffee.

Then the doctor and her discovered River was there, and so forth. Rory was in trouble. Not Rory. No. Why, why Rory? Why anyone? Why!

They stood on the edge of the winter quay building's roof, were they really doing this?

What about the doctor ... What about her daughter? Screw the doctor, he already has Melody, and Melody will take care of him, and if he doesn't like that, then it's too bad he sent away Rose, oh poor Rose... Amy missed her so much more then she should.

Before she could tell what had happened her and Rory were falling together, arms wrapped around each other, this was her decision, and she loved Rory Williams, so much, that she would die with him rather than without him.

There was a flash of white light and Amy thought she must've been dead-she had to be, did her body hit the pavement and crack?... No... There was grass and a oddly familiar sound-the TARDIS! She could see it of the corner of her eye as her and her husband shot straight up at the same moment with thankful breathes and quiet bits of laughter... They were alive.

Rose hopped to London and to Vancouver, and back to torchwood a couple times, but the tracker on her device finale latched onto a signal to which she assumed was her sister, she sighed. She was doing this.

Not just for herself, but the Master and the doctor, and everyone else who cared. She could only hope River would be okay with it.

Rose landed in Manhattan on the next press of the button. She smirked a bit and then remembered... The dread that had filed Rivers eyes at the mention of its name. "No... " her eyes became wide "no!"

Now she was running, her feet hitting the ground harder and harder, her trainers smacked the pavement, "not today" she thought, "not now!" Her hearts beating faster, so fast that they could actually- literally rip out of her chest. She was sucking in oxygen her lungs pulled for more, she heard voices, familiar voices "come along pond, just come back inside the TARDIS" the doctors voiced cried.

Rose turned around the corner of a old rotting building only to come face to face with the situation.

River was standing a bit behind the doctor who was practically on his knees begging Amy to back away, Amy was staring at a stone statue of an angle- a weeping angle and Rory-Rory was gone.

Rose had seen the stone creature before, in her first week of training at torchwood, she had to practice staring at it and techniques to get away or around it.

It had been terrifying.

Rose could see that Amy was going to turn around and that's not what she wanted-not right now. She didn't know what she was thinking but instead of making a choice her feet carried her off in the trio's direction, "stop!" She screamed, panting as he came to a halt beside Amy. "S-stop" she breathed staring at the statue. "-don't look at me" she quickly told Amy. "Rose-" Amy's voice quivered "I have too..."she continued, "Rory-Rory, he means everything, and he can't -he can't go without me... I can't go without him" she choked out, "I know" Rose said softly, the doctor spoke "no-no pond-please-please come back inside the TARDIS."

"I can't get him back, because you're stupid TARDIS can't go through the fixed point, I'm going with him, I love him." Amy argued, Rivers presence was next to Rose, "Melody-you, you be good, I love you" Amy sniffed. River kissed her palm and backed away, "raggedy man, bad wolf" she spoke, the doctor pulled himself up and placed himself next to Rose "goodbye" Amy looked at them as she turned around her eyes watery and red.

That was the last time Rose Tyler or the doctor would see them.

"Nooo!" The doctors voice broke the silence as he feel to his knees again, his sobs becoming louder and more distorted.

Rose looked to River, River nodded to the doctor, mouthing the words "go, help him."

Rose leaned down, she looked a bit different but was still wearing the outfit she left in, she brushed a finger over his ear, "hey" she whispered.

The doctor made whimpering sounds, covering his face with his hands.

She sat down on the dirt ground next him and looked him over, he was shaking.

She didn't know how long the ponds had been with him, but it was his eleventh regeneration so she assumed awhile.

She looked at him and then leaned down wrapping her arm around his back and stomach, she pressed her lips to back of his head and whispered "she loved him, she left for him and she came back to him..Doctor, I'm here."

The doctor's movement became less and he sat up on his knees staring at the gravestone, then he looked to the blonde, to Rose, not his Rose though. His cheeks stained with tears and his eyes red and watery, "Rose" he spoke, "why...why are you here?" He questioned her.

Rose was a bit taken back but still replied "I was with the Master, I was going to die for him, and then -then I remembered, doctor, how much I need you, how much I-I love you" she played with her fingers well looking down at them, waiting for an answer or statement.

"Rose can I speak to him alone for a second?" River interrupted, Rose nodded her head as she watched River and the doctor speak.

She backed away to stand next to a tree.

She was never supposed to come back, but how could she do that?

She didn't know if she should tell him about the duplicate or what had happened in the parallel world, maybe he had already seen enough-maybe too much.

River went inside the TARDIS and the doctor shuffled over to Rose.

"I thought you were gone, for good" the doctor grinned a little, "me too" Rose replied.

"Are you going to leave again?" The doctors smiled turned into a frown.

Rose paused, was she? She didn't know, but for now, all she could think about was being next to him in the TARDIS. "No" she half lied, she didn't know of course she couldn't truly answer, but at the time she would have fought to stay by his side and that's what she planned on doing. The doctor smiled a bit again and reached for her hand childishly, playing with her fingers as they walked back to the TARDIS.

**Authors note; okay! So this could be the last chapter, but I need to know if you guys want more? And what happens next with Rose and the doctor, and this probably won't be the last because there are some things still left un-explained. Anyways PLEASE review and follow. (I apologize for spelling mistakes/errors) and I own none of the characters or the show, if I had...Rose would have come back or stayed by now XD**


	12. Chapter 12

WOW HI HELLO,

okay, I'm so so so sorry for my absence.

I thought I owed you guys a visit

and a reminder that I am indeed alive.

It's also my birthday and so why not I guess?

As to where I've been, I've had school and

began writing my own book, so not much

time for fanfiction writing.

But! I'm back, and I'm not sure if I'm

going to finish 'I promised you forever'

or end up leaving it as is.

For now, writing prompts would be appreciated,

i really enjoy crack!ships as well and I'll

write just about anything so please leave suggestions

in the review section or PM me(: goodbye for now.

i miss you guys , allons-y!-lex


End file.
